Breaking Wonderland: Alice in Chains
by Warped-Imagination
Summary: Sequel to Breaking Wonderland After her breakdown, Alice is forced to seek psychiatric help. Though the criminals in Arkham have other things on mind, again.
1. Chapter 1

Breaking Wonderland: Alice in Chains

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

(Sequel to Breaking Wonderland) After her breakdown, Alice is forced to seek psychiatric help. Though the criminals in Arkham have other things on mind, again.

Pre Note: Hahah sorry for the crappy summary again. Though it's not fun to divulge too much of the plot. Okay well first off this is a **SEQUEL**, that's right if you're reading this fanfic and you happen to feel a little lost or the wtf feeling, please be aware that this is a sequel and most likely it would be beneficial to read the first Breaking Wonderland. Ahem now that that's out of the way let the story begin.

PS: Sorry for any grammar mistakes, typos, anything else.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Road to Recovery

Alice Pleasance sat nervously in a waiting room. She had been seeing Dr. Amanda Richardson for the last three weeks, by order of a court of law. She checked her watch before picking up the same magazine for the seventeenth time. Ladies Health, once again Alice scanned through the articles and gazed upon the pictures she liked most. The office only got magazines monthly and there were only three different types, the other being a travel magazine and a child's magazine. Alice sighed as she saw a picture of a couple holding hands walking side by side, strolling along a sandy beach. She wanted a moment like that in her life so dearly.

The door swung open and a young boy walked out along with Dr. Richardson. An blond woman stood up and walked towards them.

"Did you have a good time, Timmy?" she asked her son. Timmy shrugged as he started to unwrap his lollipop. She stepped into the office as Timmy sat down across from Alice. He glared at Alice as he his arms crossed sucking on his lollipop. The little freckled boy sneered as he turned to look another direction. Alice looked away nervously as she kept silent. A few minutes later the door opened and the woman called for Timmy.

"Let's go," she said sternly, they made their way towards the door. Dr. Richardson looked up at Alice.

"Why, hello Alice, I hope you didn't have to wait too long," she started happily. Her voice was smooth and clear. Alice swore she heard her voice on radio somewhere.

"No, I didn't have to wait too long," she replied. Dr. Richardson smiled. "That's good. Well just give me a few seconds to straighten up and well begin our session," she replied as entered another room. Alice nodded as she realize she had to wait again. It was only a couple of minutes before Dr. Richardson opened the door and welcomed her in the room. The room was a typical psychiatrist office, hard wooden desk, plenty of books lying about, a few toys, and certificates on the wall. Alice sat across her on a comfy chair. She grew nervous each time she sat on the chair across her desk. Dr. Richardson grabbed a manilla folder and opened up she browse threw a few notes before bringing out a notepad and pen.

"Alright Alice, so how have you been since our last session?" Dr. Richardson started. Alice inhaled as she stared at Dr. Richardson dark skin and eyes, she seemed so calm as she patiently looked at her notes waiting for a reply.

"Well, I've been fine, I moved out of my old apartment and I'm living at a smaller one near a park. I actually like it better," Alice started. Dr. Richardson nodded, scribbling down on her notepad.

"I see, I'm glad you like your new place," she responded.

"Yeah," Alice squeaked out. There was silence, as she continued to scribble on her notepad. It was almost as if she was drawing circles and not writing anything down at all. "Oh I've been trying those breathing techniques you taught me and Yoga classes are going well," she added hastily.

"Great news, I'm glad you're taking my advice seriously," Dr. Richardson replied with a huge smile.

"Well, is there anything else you like to add before I start asking some questions?" Dr. Richardson asked. Alice shook her head, she didn't know what else to say. "Well, if that's the case I would like to ask some questions, though unlike the other ones these are going to be _tough_ questions," Dr. Richardson paused as she inspected Alice closely. Alice fingers started to fidget on her lap. "I know this well be difficult for you but I assure you this is important for your recovery. I just want to let you know you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. Is that clear?" she asked again. Alice's blue eyes were big, she was growing increasing nervous. She nodded again as a response. "Okay first off, why did you change your name from Mrs. Reynalds back to Pleasance?" Dr. Richardson asked calmly. Alice took a deep breath. She realized she wasn't kidding about tough questions. Alice exhaled as she thought to herself before speaking.

"Well... I just didn't want to be reminded of Billy," she replied simply. Her palms became clammy.

"How so?" Dr. Richardson asked.

"I mean, I just... no I mean every time someone called me Mrs. Reynalds it reminded me of Billy... and it... it hurt," she said looking off towards her side.

"I can see how that can be painful," Dr. Richardson replied as she wrote down actual notes. "However, to change your last name. Most women don't do that kind of thing Alice, most women want to be reminded of their late husbands later in life or until they marry again. It just seems to be an unlikely reason," Dr. Richardson pressed. Alice tilted her head as she tried hard not to pout.

"Why are you asking me this?" Alice asked her tone filled with hurt.

"We need to dig deep into these issues, Alice," Dr. Richardson said sternly as she gave Alice a cross look.

"It's just, it is the main reason," Alice confessed, her voice became more congested and she sounded more nasal like then usual. She looked off to the side as she hunched back in her chair. "I mean, I guess I was angry... at Billy for being caught with that...hussy of a secretary," she said bitterly. Alice grimaced, she didn't like swearing. She bit her lower lip as she stared at Dr. Richardson as if she expected her to pass judgment for her use of foul language.

"It's quite alright Alice, if that's what you really thought about her. It's good that you're taking out your anger in more natural ways. It's bad to bottle up all that anger Alice," she spoke as she scribbled hastily on her notepad.

"It's just though, it's so un-lady-like that's all," Alice said defensively.

"It doesn't matter, it's okay to accept you were angry at Billy for lying to you. It's a healthy response," Dr. Richardson added. Alice sat up straight in her chair. She felt that the worst was over. "Now, here's another tough question Alice and I promise this will be the last tough question for the day," she added. Alice heart sank. "What happened that day you decided to do what you did at Arkham," Dr. Richardson spoke slowly as she stared right at Alice, not bothering to look down at her notepad. Alice leaned back gripping tightly on the armrests of the chair, she felt emotionally bombarded.

"I don't remember," she said calmly. Dr. Richardson blinked as she placed down her notepad.

"Now Alice, I know you remember, you may not want-"

"I thought I didn't have to talk about it!" Alice yelled sorely. Her eyes became watery as she started to breath heavily. Dr. Richardson let out a sigh and shook her head.

"That's right Alice you don't have to say anything if you don't want to," she continued to write. Alice felt a tinge of guilt in middle of her gut. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, she tried to remember that day.. that everything went wrong.

"I was angry and hurt, Lizette had just admitted to sleeping with Billy I became so distraught. I couldn't even think straight. I ran out of the building and down the street. I didn't even think about my car or my appearance," Alice stopped she felt she said enough. But the look of Dr. Richardson eying her made her second guess. "I got robbed by this handsome fellow. He stole every valuable I had including my wedding ring. I just got so mad," she paused taking a deep breath, "I-I saw the shop through the glass window, and that's when I felt clear, numb... I don't remember much after that, it's all fuzzy," Alice stopped she couldn't remember too clearly.

"Nothing? Not even when you broke into Arkham?" Dr. Richardson pondered out loud. Alice looked down sadly she felt her eyes starting to water up.

"I just feel so overwhelmed with guilt I-"

"Don't worry, guilt is not a bad thing. It's what separates the sane from the insane. You feel guilty because you're thinking reasonably. People who are no longer correctly functioning mentally feel no guilt and see only justification for their cause, no matter what the law states," Dr. Richardson dictated. Alice was breathless for a moment and she nodded, tears ran down her cheeks even though she didn't want them to. "I think that's enough for today I'm so proud of you Alice, you're making real progress," Dr. Richardson confided, she pulled out at tissue from her a tissue box and handed it to Alice. Alice took the tissue and blew into it loudly. She then placed her notes on the desk as she handed Alice a piece of chocolate. "Here eat this you'll feel better," she said motherly. Alice took the candy and shakily unwrapped the aluminum wrapper, tears running down her cheeks, as she hiccuped.

Dr. Richardson got her things together as she placed tons of paper work and files in a wheeled luggage. She had to treat her clients at Arkham the next day. Dr. Richardson sighed as she looked over the folders of the people she inspected at Arkham, she didn't feel like she was making progress on most of the patients there. Though, she didn't want to give up on them either. It was against her code. She popped open her trunk and placed the files into her vehicle. She then left the parking lot driving her way home.


	2. Chapter 2

Breaking Wonderland: Alice in Chains

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

(Sequel to Breaking Wonderland) After her breakdown, Alice is forced to seek psychiatric help. Though the criminals in Arkham have other things on mind, again.

PS: Sorry for any grammar mistakes, typos, anything else.

Chapter 2: Nosy Bodies

Harley leaned back her legs propped up on the hard metal desk as she twirled her hair looking at the ceiling clueless.

"Ms. Quinzel could you please sit in your seat correctly," Dr. Richardson sighed.

"_Doctor_ Quinzel," Harley added as she continued to twirl her pigtail.

"We both know that your license has been revoked a long time ago, Harley," Dr. Richardson said sternly. Harley sighed and sat up straight.

"Okay Doc, you got a point," she said happily. Dr. Richardson cleared her throat.

"Now about the Joker, we both know you're pretty sore about him escaping Arkham without you," she paused. Harley pushed her lips to the side looking irritated. "Do you even know how he escaped?" Dr. Richardson said as she picked up her pen ready to write.

"Uh-uh," Harley responded as she shook her head. Dr. Richardson rubbed the side of her temple.

"You absolutely don't remember him stuffing himself in the dirty laundry bin and having a lacky disguised as an orderly wheel him out of Arkham?" Dr. Richardson said bitterly. Harley shook her head.

"It seems you got it all figured out to me, Doc" Harley said as she said as she crossed her arms.

"I see, it seems your loyalties still lie heavily with the Joker, we'll see about that later in a month or two," Dr. Richardson guessed as she stopped writing and stood up. Harley glared at Dr. Richardson angrily.

"I guess this will be all then, " Dr. Richardson said as she made her way beside the desk and opened the door. Harley stood up happily and passed Dr. Richardson calmly she placed her hands behind her back trying to act like her best behavior. Dr. Richardson stepped out as well. "Oh, Harley could you please tell Edward Nygma, that his appointment is rescheduled. I have such a headache," Dr. Richardson asked tiredly.

"Sure thing, Doc!" Harley replied cheerfully. Dr. Richardson locked her door and started to walk down the hall. Harley waited till Dr. Richardson was out of sight before leaving the corridor and making her way towards the recreation room.

Pamela Isely sat across from Edward Nygma she stared at him contently with a smile. She was sure to win this game of chess against him this time. Even though she cheated and Edward was under a light dose of her pheromones, Nygma still had control on most of his central thought.

"Hey Red!" Harley jumped out from behind her happily. Pamela frowned.

"Harley I'm very busy right now could we talk later," she said concentrating on the chess board.

"Sure, but I just want to let Eddie here know that he has an appointment with the Doc," Harley said slyly. Edward grimaced for a moment before picking up his pawn and placing it the opposite end of the board.

"Queen me! Ah-hahahaha," he chuckled happily he stood up placing his hands on his hips. It was Pamela's turn to grimace as she stared at the chess board.

"Just go to your appointment," Pamela said bitterly as she stood up as well.

"Why Certainly," he said as he made his way out of the room still glowing with pride. Pamela waited for him to leave.

"Damn prick," Pamela said under her breath as she watched him leave. She then focused on Harley as she crossed her arms. "What is it that's so important?" Harley smiled broadly.

"Look what I got!" Harley sprouted as she put up her hand showing a set of keys and a security card.

"Are those-" Pamela started.

"Uh-hu," Harley nodded.

"You didn't!" Pamela marveled as she shook her head in disbelief.

"I did," Harley said proudly. Pamela raised a brow impressed. "So do you want to come with me later on tonight and browse around the Doc's files?" Harley asked excitedly. Pamela thought a bout it for a moment.

"Hmmm, I don't know, Harley," she said dimly.

"Oh come on Ivy! It'll be fun we can see how we're doing! Like cheatin' on a test," Harley said tugging on Pamela's arm. Pamela stared into Harley's blue eyes and smiled.

"Oh alright we'll do it tonight while everyone's sleeping, I'll come get you around one in the morning. You better be awake," Pamela said as she walked away _accidentally_ knocking down the chess board with her hip. "Oops," Pamela said playfully as she blushed.

Later that night Pamela made her way towards Harley's cell with an orderly heavily dosed with her pheromones.

"Harley," Pamela whispered loudly. Harley woke up with a small yawn.

"Sorry Ivy, I couldn't help it I was having a sweet dream 'bout my puddin," Harley whispered back as she stretched her arms.

"Shhhh!" Pamela let out. Harley blushed as she saw the orderly unlock her cell. "Come on lets go," Pamela said. Harley stepped out and they both made their way through the asylum quietly. She had him escort them to the bathroom for a moment then towards the hallway where Dr. Richardson office was. They made their way towards the end of the hall where her office was at. "You got the keys?" Pamela asked Harley.

"Woops, I knew I was forgettin' something," Harley said forgetfully. Pamela turned red with anger. Harley smiled.

"Just kidding, jeez, can't 'ya take a joke?" Harley joked as she brought out the keys and unlocked the door. Pamela and Harley walked through the door and left the orderly outside to stand guard. Harley turned on a small lamp and sat on the Dr. Richardson's chair. She spun around it playfully.

"Weee!" Harley let out. Pamela shook her head.

"Harley come on, you're getting too loud. Do you want us to get caught?" Pamela scolded Harley turned as she starring at Pamela's direction her neck snapping back at her with each turn.

"Ya, know I always wanted one of these chairs," she said as slowly she spun to a stop. Pamela made her way to the file-cabinet and to her file quick just in case Harley decided to get loud again. Harley jumped off the chair to do the same. They were both silent for awhile.

"Until her obsession with plants is behind her I see little or no hope for improvement for Ms. Isely to recover any time in the near future..." Pamela read as she turned red with anger. "And all this time I thought I was getting closer to release... I can't believe this!" Pamela yelled as she closed her file and placed it back in the file storage.

"Jeez, who's getting' loud now Ivy?" Harley said sarcastically. Pamela crossed her arms.

"That's it I'm breaking out of this place real soon," Pamela piped as she crossed her arms. She stayed quiet waiting for Harley to respond. Pamela looked down at Harley who was reading intently.

"Well what does yours say?" Pamela asked.

"Mmmm," Harley said as she blushed. Pamela pulled the folder away from Harley angrily. She opened it and looked down at it unsurprised.

"The Jokers," Pamela scolded. "I should of known, Harley he escaped without you. He left you here!" Pamela trilled to Harley loudly.

"I know that but … I miss him, he's my puddin'," Harley responded as she took the folder back from Pamela and opened it. She stared at the picture of the Joker lovingly before kissing it happily. Pamela rolled her eyes as she decided to browse around some more. She looked through Edwards, Weskers, even at Harley's who refused to look at it herself. Harley looked at Pamela's, then Fries, then Tetch's. They continued to read files laughing at Dr. Richardson's notes. "Hey who are these people," Harley said as she looked through lower drawers and found Timothy Newman's folder. Pamela stopped what she was doing and looked over the folder with Harley.

"Why, he's only nine years old," Pamela read out loud. "Excessively violent though no signs of abuse... I give him six more years before he's here," Pamela stated.

"I know," Harley said proudly. Pamela gave Harley a look. Perhaps it was just Harley's way of showing maternal instinct. Pamela pulled another folder out.

"Adrian Gilbert," she paused to open up the folder. "Forty Three years old, married compulsive counter, also a peeping tom according to his wife," Pamela giggled. "Hmm, never seen him here, either," Pamela added as she closed it and placed it back in. Harley dug in as well. "I didn't know Dr. Richardson had patients outside of Arkham," Pamela divulged.

"Yeah the only difference between them and us is that aren't criminals," Harley noted looking through another before placing it back in. "Well _almost_ not all criminals," she said happily as she pulled out another folder. Pamela raised a brow. "Hey Pammy would ya' look at this..." Harley said excitedly she opened it showing a picture or young blond woman with blue eyes.

"Hey isn't that the woman who wrecked my garden!" Pamela asked angrily. Harley nodded.

"Uh-hu and she's... Jervy's crush... his muse," Harley sighed romantically. Pamela bit her tongue as she bent low to read the file as well.

"Alice Pleasance, formally known as Alice Reynalds..." Pamela skipped down to see what's the deal with her. "Nervous Breakdown, broke into Arkham to seek revenge on Mr. Jervis Tetch, charged with breaking and damaging private property, Batman arranged as requested by Mr. Tetch was not put into Arkham... so the rumors are true he did plead with Batman," Pamela said smirking.

"That's so romantic," Harley replied smiling looking at the air above her. Pamela rolled her eyes.

"That's so pathetic," Pamela disagreed. "Shy, introverted, with a dangerously low self-esteem, hopes of recovery promising" Pamela read out loud. "Poor thing, she sounds easy to manipulate," Pamela added.

"Yeah," Harley said as she stared at Alice's was silent for a few more seconds. "Hey, I got an idea," she said as she stared straight her eyes sparkling.

"Hmmm?" Pamela responded.

"How about we play Doctor?" Harley suggested. Pamela's face scrunched up.

"What do you mean?" she asked Harley though in the pit of her stomach she had a feeling where Harley was going.

"You know... just give Ms. Pleasance a little shove, if ya know what I mean," Harley said with a devious grin.

"You can't be serious," Pamela's eyes widen.

"But I am," Harley said standing up.

"No Harley, we have no business messing with other peoples business," Pamela stated crossing her arms.

"And what do ya think we are doing right now?" Harley grinned. Pamela went pale, Harley was right, she'd been snooping in others business since they got here.

"This is different," Pamela said sternly.

"No it's not besides, it'll be easy!" Harley said with a huge smile. Pamela rolled her eyes.

"Harley what happens if we get caught?" Pamela stated simply. Harley rolled her eyes.

"Simple we'll just break out of this joint like 'ya said," Harley said looking over the file one more time. "Okay let's get movin' before we get caught," Harley squealed excitedly closing the file drawer.


	3. Chapter 3

Breaking Wonderland: Alice in Chains

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

(Sequel to Breaking Wonderland) After her breakdown, Alice is forced to seek psychiatric help. Though the criminals in Arkham have other things on mind, again.

PS: Sorry for any grammar mistakes, typos, anything else.

=Lot's of change of POV in this chapter, sorry if my transitioning sucks=

Chapter 3: Dr. Harleen Quinzel

Alice dusted her living room as she hummed along to her favorite song on the radio. She had been working over time for the past week and she hardly had time to do her daily chores. Alice's phone rang. She placed down her feather duster as she lowered her radio and made her way towards the phone.

"Hello?" Alice said happily catching her breath.

"Hello? Is this Ms. Alice Pleasance?" another female's voice replied on the other end.

"Yes it is, who's this?" Alice asked calmly.

"This, is... Dr. Quinzel, Harleen Quinzel, I'm an associate of Dr. Richardson."

"Oh, hello," Alice replied again.

"Yes, I'm calling you because Dr. Richardson believes that you're making great progress and was wondering if you would like to hasten your recovery by scheduling a few side appointments?" the woman said professionally .

"Oh really?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Hehehe, yes really," Dr. Quinzel replied on the other in. "How about you come see me tomorrow at Arkham, is that okay?" Dr. Quinzel asked.

"At Arkham?" Alice asked unsure.

"Yes, just for a while until... I get situated at an office elsewhere, heheh," Dr. Quinzel giggled.

"Oh, well I suppose so," Alice said still hesitant.

"Ahem, don't worry Ms. Pleasance I'll have my head nurse Ms. Isley escort you through the asylum, she'll keep you safe don't worry," Dr. Quinzel affirmed.

"Oh, well okay, what time then?" Alice asked.

"How about one pm," Dr. Quinzel suggested.

"Okay then, I guess I'll see you then," Alice replied.

"Yes, please be on time," Dr. Quinzel hung up.

"Good-" Alice was about to say when she realized Dr. Quinzel had already hung up. She hung up her phone as well, the thought of her getting through therapy faster made her feel anxious and excited at the same time.

Ivy managed to find some decent looking clothes from the laundry basket. She also grabbed a lab coat and a nurses outfit.

"How do I look?" Harley jumped out of the stall, she was wearing man's trousers and a woman's blouse, along with a man's belt and a lab coat. She had her hair tied back in a low bun.

"Hmm, you look nearly decent," Pamela said as she placed a hat on top of her head. "So, how do I look?" Pamela asked Harley as she continued to examine herself in the mirror.

"Wow Pammy you look sizzling," Harley said as she checked out Pamela in her tight nurses outfit with a pencil white nurses skirt and down to her white shoes.

"Good," Pamela smirked. "Here I got you something," and she handed her a plastic name tag. Harley caught with ease she looked at for a few seconds smiling softly to herself. It was her old ID tag, Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel, with a picture of Harley's former self one whom Harley hardly recognized anymore. "What's wrong?" Pamela asked examining Harley.

"Oh, nothing, talk 'bout blast from the past," Harley said as she clipped her ID tag on. Pamela stared at Harley and the ID tag.

"Harley you never told me you wear glasses," Pamela noted as she saw the picture of Harley with round frames. Harley blushed a little.

"I don't, I just wore them to make me look more... intellectual," Harley added. Pamela let out a chuckle.

"It's almost time," Pamela noted. Harley nodded as she let out a small cough.

"Show time," Harley said as she led the way out. Pamela escorted Harley towards the entrance of the Asylum, spraying pheromones to any _man_ who got in the way as they sneaked by female nurses who passed along. A few minutes later Alice showed up to asylum, she made her way nervously about.

"Ahem," Harley let out. Alice looked towards her direction and made her way towards them.

"Dr. Quinzel?" Alice asked. Harley smiled.

"Yes, you must be Alice Pleasance, pleasure to meet you." she said a she shook her hand. "This is Ms. Isley she'll be escorting you through the asylum as well," Harley noted. Pamela nodded in her direction. Alice smiled.

"Why hello," she said to Pamela's direction.

"Well shall we," Harley said a bit nervously. She quickly lead them way through the asylum. Most of the faculty was out for lunch except for a few security guards and orderlies. Harley made it to the right corridor and turned down making her way towards the end of the hall. Alice almost didn't turn until Pamela coughed.

"This way," she said quickly gaining Alice's attention. Alice turned and followed suit behind Harley. Luckily she turned just in time as the recreation room was starting to fill and the first one who popped in the other side of the room was none other than Jervis Tetch. Pamela's eyes widen as she stopped to think things through. She watched as Harley entered the office along with Alice. Pamela let out a heavy sigh. "That was close," she released as she took off her white nurses hat and made her way towards Tetch."Why, Jervis didn't you eat lunch?" Pamela asked curiously.

"Oh no, I just haven't had much of an appetite lately," he said in a melancholy manner. He made his way towards the chess table and sat down at one of the seats. Pamela sat across from him examining him closely. He looked tired and worn, a few scrapes had scabbed over and his bruises were nearly gone. "I hope you don't mind me asking," he started "would you mind joining me for a quick game of chess?" he asked politely. Pamela wondered what he meant by _quick_, but decided to play anyways.

"Well if you insist," she said as they both started to put on pieces onto the board. "Ahem," Pamela coughed. She didn't know Tetch too well, she didn't understand why Harley liked him so much. "Jervis, Harley and I have been thinking," Pamela started. Jervis started first as he moved up a pawn.

"Yes, Ms. Isley?" he replied staring hard at the chessboard.

"We've been thinking about... breaking out of Arkham," Pamela whispered lowly. The corner of Jervis' lip twitched.

"Are you trying to make me lose my concentration, Ms. Isley," Tetch replied.

"Ah-ha, very funny but no I'm serious," she said as she moved her knight. Jervis raised a brow at Pamela's bold move. "The truth is I wouldn't be asking you to come along if it wasn't for Harley..." she paused wondering if she spoke too much.

"Why would Harley want me to come along?" Tetch asked interested. Pamela rolled her eyes.

"Well, she thinks..." Pamela thought for a good excuse, "she thinks that the faster you get out and get even with Crane, the faster you'll returned to your old self," Pamela let out not even believing a word she just said. Tetch was quiet for a while as he moved up another pawn.

"Really? I do want to get my _hands_... on Crane, for more than one reason I might add," he said sorely. Pamela smirked, she couldn't believe that he fell for that little white lie. No wonder he's got no social skills, she thought.

"Well are you up for it?" she asked again.

"Very well, when is it?" he asked casually making sure no one else was listening.

"Next week," Pamela stated in a low voice as well.

"Next week? Why not now? Why not tonight?" he announced out loud. Pamela glared at him.

"Harley has plans to make, besides you should be happy we're taking you at all," Pamela spoke loudly. Tetch eyes widen before looking down sighing.

"I beg your pardon Pamela I didn't mean to-"

"Look forget about it... as long as you don't do it again," she replied as she finally moved another chess piece.

Meanwhile...

"So Ms. Pleasance it seems Dr. Richardson really grilled... I mean got a lot of information out of you already hasn't she?" Harley asked. Alice nodded as she looked around the office.

"Did this used to be Dr. Richardson's office?" Alice asked curiously pointing at the nameplate. Harley's eyes widen as she looked at the nameplate as well.

"Oh, yeah! It used to be her office well I mean it's still is. However, there wasn't another open room so I'm just borrowing her office for the meantime," Harley spoke quickly. Alice stared at her for a moment before shrugging.

"I see," Alice replied unquestioning. Harley let out a loud sigh as she brought Alice's file and opened once again. Harley read it for a while.

"Hmmm," she let out as she examined Alice who looked about the room nervously. Harley smiled as she leaned back. "Hey, tell you what let's get acquainted with each other first, how 'bout it," Harley started. Alice stared at her confused.

"O-okay," she squeaked out. Harley grabbed a pen and paper and handed it to Alice.

"Here, take this," Harley commanded as Alice grabbed the pen and paper. "I'm going to ask a few questions and I want you to write the first thing that pops in your head, simple?" Harley asked as she leaned back and propped her legs on the desk. Alice glanced at Harley for a moment as she grabbed the pen and paper leaning close to the desk. "Okay, what's your name?" Harley started. Alice wrote down her name on the piece of paper. "Where do you live?" Harley asked and Alice began to write again. "Where do you work and what hours do you work?" Harley began to ask random questions about Alice's personal life that popped into her head, such as: What do you do on your spare time? What's your favorite restaurant? Your favorite dish, drink color, animal? Where do you shop? What do like to wear? What's your favorite flower? The list went on and on. After a few minutes Harley could not think of anymore questions to ask. "Now," Harley started once again. "I want you to look down at the list very quickly and remember what you just wrote," she commanded. Alice looked over the list as she was told. "See that, all that? That's you Ms. Pleasance, that list is Alice, it's what makes Alice who she is," Harley said strongly. Alice stared for a moment before smiling. "Now, give me the list," Harley said strongly.

"But why?" Alice asked defensively.

"Don't worry it's for my eyes only," she swore. "How else do you expect me to get acquainted Ms. Pleasance," Harley smiled sweetly. Alice hesitantly handed Harley the paper. Harley looked over it briefly and placed it in her pocket. "Now," Harley started as she brought a notepad and another pen from the desk. "Is there anything you like to talk about?" Harley asked politely. She could feel that old tingly feeling of being a Psychiatrist again.

"Well, I've been doing a lot of Yoga lately, to help me relax," Alice started proudly.

"Yoga? I've heard about that how is it?" Harley asked interested.

"Oh it's fun! I like it very much and I'm very good at it according to my Yoga Instructor. I've become more flexible, you wanna see," Alice stated happily.

"Sure go on ahead," Harley replied. Alice blushed for a moment as she scooted back from her seat. She lifted her leg vertically and held it there for about half a minute. Harley clapped.

"Hey that's not half bad, check this out," Harley said with a smirk she pushed back the desk against the wall. She stretched a bit as she took off her white lab coat. Suddenly she did a backwards flip. "Ta-Da!" Harley announced happily.

"Wow!" Alice breathed her eyes widening. "I don't think I can every do that even with Yoga," she said awestruck.

"Ah, don't put yourself down, who knows you just might," Harley said as she began to pull back the desk in place. Alice was impressed by how strong Dr. Quinzel was, as she was able to drag a metal desk about a room with little stress. "Ahem, where were we?" she said calmly as she put on her white lab coat. Alice just smiled nervously. She never would have guessed that Dr. Quinzel was so different than Dr. Richardson. "Okay well it's my turn to ask some questions," Harley said calmly grabbing Alice's file once more. Alice nodded as she sat back in her chair. "Now according to Dr. Richardson's paper, Billy was it was a real womanizer and was caught cheating is that right?" Harley started as she read from Alice's file. Alice looked down sadly and nodded.

"It's true," she said simply. Harley felt bad as she saw how Alice's face expression changed so drastically.

"Wow, he must have been a real jerk," Harley said. Alice's eyes began to water as her lips began to quiver.

"Yeah, he was!" she cried out. Harley frowned she didn't expect her to still be so caught up by a guy like him.

"Go on have a little cry, you'll feel better in a bit," she said as she handed Alice a tissue. Alice grabbed it and cried for a few more minutes. After a while she calmed and her tears stopped. "See, the waterworks are already gone and I bet a lot faster than the last time you cried over Billy too," Harley added. Alice stayed quiet for a moment, then she nodded her head slightly.

"Yeah, you're right," she replied softly.

"Of course I'm right, that's why you're here," Harley added happily. "Now, about Arkham, a little bird told me that Mr. Tetch, I believe..." she paused making sure she caught Alice's attention which she did. "Pleaded for you not be locked up here or go to jail, is that true?" Harley said pushing her seat real close. Alice turned slightly pale for a moment before looking off to the side and nodded.

"Uhm, yes that is true," she said simply. Harely snorted as she tried her best not to laugh out loud.

"So, he pleaded for you not to come here even after you _assaulted _him?" Harley pressed on. Alice tilted her head. The look in her eyes told Harley that she was thinking seriously.

"Yes but it's because I thought he killed Billy!" Alice said out loud.

"Don't yell Ms. Pleasance," Harley scolded the same manner as Dr. Richardson said to her. "Really, even after the whole trying to kill him incident, Mr. Tetch still forgave you and begged with Batman for your sake?" Harley asked. Alice sat straight as she grew tense.

"I-" she paused. "I-I never thought about it like that," she said simply as she furrowed her brows and bit her lower lip.

"Hmm, it seems you owe him an apology," Harley stated as she leaned back in her chair. Alice stayed quiet lost in thought.

"Have you consider that maybe that you're misplacing your hate on the wrong man?" Harley spoke again looking over her finger nails. Alice's face snapped up her blue eyes wide.

"Wha- what do you mean?" Alice asked.

"I mean think about it, Ms. Pleasance," Harley started. "Perhaps, if it wasn't for Billy's betrayal you wouldn't have been so angry about his death. Perhaps, you wouldn't have changed your last name if Billy died an _honest_ man?" Harley stated strongly.

"Are you saying that it's Billy's fault?" Alice asked angrily.

"Not necessarily," Harley said defensively.

"I mean Billy didn't force you to break into Arkham, you did that all on your own," Harley criticized. Alice stayed quiet for a bit thinking about Dr. Quinzel's words. "Have you ever had dreams about Billy or Mr. Tetch?" Harley started as she grabbed her pen and paper. Alice nodded with a shrug.

"Yeah, I mean I have dreams about Billy all the time but..." she paused wondering if she should continue on.

"Go on," Harley asserted.

"Well, there was this one dream... it was awhile back, I dreamt I was chasing Billy up this huge hill and there was Jervis, Denise, and Catwoman was there also," Alice paused.

"Catwoman? Really?" Harley asked interested.

"Uhh, yeah I mean I've read about her on the newspapers all the time," Alice added in quickly.

"Uh-huh, go on," Harley said scribbling on her notepad.

"Well, Billy fell down this hole and Jervis was there too but he wasn't Jervis, he was..." she paused trying to force herself to say it. "He was the Mad Hatter!" Alice stated loudly. Harley raised a brow as she scribbled hastily on her notepad. "And he was there taunting me well not taunting me he was more like _warning_ me," Alice said in realization. Harley smirked a bit.

"About what" Harley asked.

"About not following Billy down the hole. He said it was a trap, that once I went down I... may... never.. come back," Alice said slowly her voice monotonous as if she saw her dream with new eyes.

"Hmmm," Harley said loudly.

"He jumped in and then Catwoman came from a tree and jumped in as well. Then I heard Billy yelling for help and I felt so bad I jumped down too," she said simply. Harley wrote down on her notepad quickly.

"Such a strange dream," Harley observed "I see, do you know dreams consist of everyday thoughts that process through your deep subconscious," Harley let out smartly.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked interested.

"Well, deep down this hole is something very bad, dangerous for you to go. Though Billy jumps down, depending how you interpret it he's fallen out of reach from you," Harley sprouted. "Though the Jervy- I mean the Mad Hatter, he _warns_ you not to go in. Why do you think that is Ms. Pleasance?" Harley inquired seriously. Alice thought quietly as she opened her mouth about to answer when the door knocked. Ms. Isley opened the door.

"Sorry to interrupt Ms. Quinz-"

"Dr. Quinzel," Harley scolded. Ms. Isley paused for a moment.

"Dr. Quinzel, I'm here to remind you that you're time is up with Ms. Pleasance, you have other things to attend to," she dictated seriously.

"Oh! Well thank you Ms. Isley," Harley said gratefully.

"Well you heard the nurse get movin'" Harley said as she stood up and placed Alice's folder back in the file cabinet. Alice jumped up quickly as she made her way towards the door. "Ms. Isley if you please escort Ms. Pleasance will ya?" Harley asked as she made her way toward the restroom.

"Of course," Ms. Isley said as she lead Alice back to the entrance. Moments later Pamela came out of the bathroom as well, back to her regular asylum garb. She made her way towards Harley who was chuckling with Victor Fries.

"Well how was _it_?" Pamela asked Harley casually. Harley smiled.

"Swell," she replied simply. Pamela smiled as well. "So how was your chess game?" Harley chortled.

"Quick," Pamela replied venomously, her face red with anger or embarrassment.


	4. Chapter 4

Breaking Wonderland: Alice in Chains

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

(Sequel to Breaking Wonderland) After her breakdown, Alice is forced to seek psychiatric help. Though the criminals in Arkham have other things on mind, again.

PS: Sorry for any grammar mistakes, typos, anything else. Pamela-Ivy switch her name is such a pain. Along with Tetch/Jervis switches. Just flows better at different points.

Chapter 4: Goodbye Arkham

Harley, Pamela, and Tetch, acted overly casual the next following days, making sure not to cause too much attention or anger any of Arkham's staff. The plan was simple as long as nothing went wrong. Dinner came and Arkham's inmates made their way towards the lunch hall for dinner. Harley and Tetch made their way early to the lunch hall and grabbed their trays and sat near the door. Meanwhile, Pamela made her way towards the center of the room as usual holding her newest favorite plant. She sighed sadly as she placed it down the middle of the room and gave it a loving kiss and placed it underneath the table. Pamela waited for a few minutes as other inmates sat next to her. She smirked at Harley's direction who winked back. Suddenly, Pamela released some of her pheromones entrancing the few men around her. She waited for a minute as their eyes glazed over before speaking.

"You know what _really_ turns me on?" she asked sensually. All the men around her stopped what they were doing and gawked at her.

"What is it, Ms. Isley?" a man in front her asked as he placed his elbow on the table, placing his chin on his propped hand.

"I always loved a man with a nice set of muscles, strong and sturdy," she continued. Immediately a man next to her pulled up his shirt and started showing off his biceps.

"Hey who do you think you are?" The man across Pamela got jealous and pulled the guy's face to the table making the other man mad. Suddenly a brawl started and Pamela jumped back feigning innocence. Surrounding security guards came to stop the fight, which ended up growing into a bigger brawl.

"Goodbye my sweet!" Ivy said loudly as the room started to fill with toxic gas. The asylum was an uproar. Ivy made her way past the crowd and back through the hall doors. Harley and Tetch were already waiting, Ivy lead the way waiting for three more male guards to make their way towards the lunch hall. Though as the passed Ivy released her pheromone gas capturing them as they slowed. She ordered the guards to handcuff them and steadily make their way out of the asylum. They reached the front doors with ease and had the guards release their cuffs.

"We did it and it was all because of you Red!" Harley cheered Ivy as she turned and knocked out the guard who had her cuffed. Ivy and Tetch did the same.

"Alright now what?" Ivy asked as they followed Harley towards an old ambulance. She made her way to back and opened it with ease.

"How are we going to get anywhere with out the keys?" Ivy noted.

"You'll see," she said as jumped in the back. Ivy and Tetch shrugged as the followed Harley into the back.

"All aboard?" a familiar male voiced came from the drivers seat. Ivy's eyes widen with shock. For once she was actually happy to hear the voice of the Joker.

"Ready!" Harley shouted as she slammed the back door shut.

"Good," the Joker growled before laughing hysterically. He reversed suddenly causing all three of them to fall back. "Woops! Hold on tight," he added as he changed gears and peddled the gas forward.

"I don't think it's such a good idea to have the, woah," Tetch replied falling forward banging his nose. Ivy and Harley both grinned as they held on tight.

"Didn't Mr. J say to hold on tight?" Harley reminded Tetch as he grasped on to the metal cage window. Joker turned on the sirens as he speed quickly to Arkhams gates which barely started to open.

"Are you crazy!" Ivy stated as she saw Joker hand no intent of slowing down.

"Try me!" Joker yelled with a grin and they barely slipped passed Arkham's gate.

"Yippie!" Harley said excitedly. Ivy glared at Harley as did Tetch. They were all quiet for a while.

"So, you brought Ivy along as well, huh? I get that but what's the dealio with Hats?" the Joker started as he began to enter Gotham. Ivy stared at Harley not knowing what to say.

"Oh, nothing I have plans for lil' ol' Jervy he just doesn't know it yet," Harley replied with a grin.

"Really!" Joker let out in false shock as he ran past a red light.

"Pa-pa-plans?" Tetch asked out as he holding on to dear life.

"Don't worry, you won't even know it's happening," Harley said with grin. Ivy rolled her eyes.

"So Ivy? Where too?" Joker asked placing on a chauffeur hat. Harley glowed as she stared at the Joker like a lovestruck puppy.

"Drop me off at Gotham's Terrarium," Ivy replied.

"How 'bout you Hats?" Joker asked. Tetch couldn't think all he thought about his making his way out of the vehicle alive.

"Just let me out, NOW! I can't stand your driving!" Tetch let out bitterly.

"As you wish!" the Joker bellowed as he suddenly slammed the breaks. Both Harley and Ivy fell to their sides, looking a bit nervous. "GET OUT!" the Joker growled. Harley giggled nervously as she sat up straight again.

"Go easy on him puddin' he's had a rough time in Arkham," Harley spoke towards the Joker.

"Oh really then more the reason! Get out!" the Joker growled again.

"My pleasure!" Tetch replied as he got up and made his way towards the back doors. He opened them about to jump out when the Joker pressed on the gas causing Tetch to fall onto the street.

"HA HA HA! Ta Ta, Hats!" Joker yelled as he rushed away.

Tetch stared as the car sped into the distance.

It was harder that Tetch realized to get settled in. Most of his money was in Gotham's bank and took very cunning methods to get a hold of his own account. Eventually he did and rented a shabby apartment a few blocks away from Storybook Land. He had good and bad memories of the place. Jervis had a lot of planning to do. For one he had his heart set out for revenge. What the Scarecrow had done was unforgivable another thought was he was finally free and guilt flooded him about escaping Arkham. Perhaps he was actually really close to release. Though, revenge out weighed sanity and guilt. He needed money and fast. Tetch derived a plan it was simple, it only involved one of his microchips which was good because he was only able to get a hold of three of them. He would stand by the bank where citizens passed. He would bump into them dropping a stack of toys, as the person bent down to help he would place the chip on the ear or hat. That's when he would force them to empty out their bank account and meet them behind an alley and hand them over their cash. When they turned he would slip off the chip and hide behind a dumpster leaving the confuses citizen to wonder back into Gotham's streets.

A few days later Jervis Tetch dressed in his common clothes carrying a box full of toys. He got in a taxi and made his way towards Gothams bank. He paid the taxi driver and waited by an alley. The truth was he hated doing this it was too risky, too desperate. Though he needed the money to make more mind controlling chips. Finally, a plump older lady wearing a fur scarf decked out in jewelery made his way towards his direction. Tetch stepped and bumped into her dropping his box of toys.

"Oh I beg your pardon," Jervis let out as he dropped his box. The woman stepped back offended.

"How dare you!" the woman replied angrily. Jervis stepped back in shock. He did not expect this kind of reaction. "What's this your trash?" she asked cruelly.

"I-I I'm so terribly sorry madam," Jervis replied as he bent over and picked up the box.

"Hmph, you better be," she said as she walked around him. Tetch grimaced as he stood up suddenly and placed a chip within her pink hat. The woman stopped suddenly. Tetch bent back down and picked up his box he made his way behind the woman and leaned in towards her ear.

"Now, you overstuffed pink balloon, you will go to the bank and empty your account. Bring it back to me behind this alley understood," he growled. The woman's eyes were blank as she nodded.

"Yes, deary,"she said as she started to walk away. He made his way toward the alley. It was a close one. He didn't expect the first person to run into be a bitter old hag. After a while the woman came back holding a large case of money. Jervis looked confused as she made her way towards him.

"Here it is deary," she said monotonous.

"Open it he," he demanded. The woman did as she was told. The suitcase was filled with money. Tetch mouth dropped in awe. "Aha ha ha!" he bellowed. He couldn't believe it as she closed the case and handed it over to him. "Now stand right there," and he grabbed the chip from her and hid quickly. A few seconds later the woman started to blink.

"Wha- how did I end up here?" she asked herself loudly as she looked around. She realized she was a dirty alley and she sneered. She let out a small sound of disgust before dusting herself off and making her way back out. Tetch was overjoyed, he wondered if it was worth trying again. Though he thought better of it. He hid the suitcase within the box of toys as he made his way to the other side of the alley. He hailed a taxi and made his way back to his place.

Tetch got a bottle of champagne as he danced around. He pulled out the suitcase from the box of toys and stared at it before realizing there was a combination lock.

"Rats!" he yelled as he glared closely to the combination lock. He sighed as he placed the glass down. "Ah, no matter, just a little extra time and the money will be all mine," he grinned. It took half a day for Jervis to open the suitcase but when he did he rejoiced again. With it he had the money to buy the machinery and technology to make more chips. A few days passed and Tetch was hard at work, making illegal purchases and creating more chips, he had a tailor make him another costume as well. All the meanwhile revenge was in the back of the mind. What to do when he actually got a hold of Scarecrow, how would he punish him. His mind questioned;how would he punish him? How would he even find him? He thought for moment and shrugged sooner or later a plan would come to him and he knew it. For the meantime he would work on preparation.


	5. Chapter 5

Breaking Wonderland: Alice in Chains

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

(Sequel to Breaking Wonderland) After her breakdown, Alice is forced to seek psychiatric help. Though the criminals in Arkham have other things on mind, again.

PS: Sorry for any grammar mistakes, typos, anything else.

Chapter 5: Hill Park

Jervis finally got a hold of his favorite poster. Alice in Wonderland. He placed the frame up against the wall stepping back for a moment to make sure it was straight. He stepped forward tilting the frame to it's right. He stepped back again and inhaled.

"Perfect," he exhaled. He stared at it for a couple of seconds before sighing. Thoughts of Alice started to float into his mind. How dutiful she was as his secretary, the way she giggled and smiled. How she smelt like a bouquet of flowers when she passed. Then thoughts of her angrily holding up a pink flaming club and about to smack him came to his mind and shook Jervis from his thoughts. "Those eyes, those tears," he paused as his face sadden he turned making his way across the room. "Oh how I wish I could of stopped those tears from ever happening," he shook his head before turning red. "He'll pay! Oh I will make sure of that!" he said banging his fist on the table. His phone rang and he blinked who would be calling him at this hour, even worse how did they find his number? Jervis made his way to the phone expecting a wrong number.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Hi!" a familiar voice replied.

"Harley?" he asked confusedly.

"Yep the one and only!" she yelled happily.

"But how? How did you find this number?" Jervis asked.

"I have my ways," she replied slyly. Jervis looked off to the side for a moment. "So how's your search for the Spookster goin'? Harley asked.

"If you're referring to the Scarecrow, then not so well," he said bitterly.

"Awe that's too bad-" Harley started.

"Harley- are you phone pranking without me again!" the loud voice of the Joker could be heard in the distance.

"No! Puddin'!" she yelled back at him. "Heh, sorry about that," she stated.

"It's quite okay," Jervis replied a bit irritated.

"So Johnny boy is a lot slipperier than ya thought?" she continued.

"Unfortunately," he replied bitterly.

"Well he's bound to show up sooner or later, but in the meanwhile how about you meet me in the park this Thursday?" Harley asked.

"Wha-what do you mean?" he asked tentatively. He grew nervous.

"I mean for some cake and milk just a bit of chattin' we can discuss ways for ya gettin' even on Johnny, what do you say?" she asked coolly. Jervis was quiet. Was Harley asking him on a date? No of course not, especially not when the Joker was around. Was this part of her secret plan? Perhaps? "Well?" Harley asked again.

"Oh very well, what time?" he asked defeated.

"Three thirty, at Hill Park, be there or be square, heheh," a click followed shortly after. It was apparent that Harley had an issue with Goodbyes.

Harley hung up and hummed to herself for a little while. She picked the phone and dialed another number. The phone rang for a few seconds then suddenly a drowsy "Hello," answered. Harley cleared her throat.

"Hello, is this Ms. Pleasance?" Harley asked. There was silence for a moment.

"Uhh Dr. Quinzel?" Alice asked.

"Yes so glad you remembered me, how are you doing?" she asked politely.

"Oh I'm doing okay and you?" she asked sounding more awake.

"Perfectly fine," Harley enunciated.

"Oh," Alice replied.

"Sorry to call at this hour but I have some bad news," she started.

"Bad news?" Alice asked.

"Yes Dr. Richardson and I had a sort of falling out recently," Harley paused. "She didn't like the idea of me seeing the same patients anymore and thought you weren't ready to quicken your progress I'm sorry, Alice," Harley covered the phone and giggled.

"Harley-!"

"Not NOW, puddin!" Harley yelled back luckily she was still covering the phone.

"But why would Dr. Richardson do such a thing?" Alice asked sadly.

"I'm afraid we never quite saw eye-to-eye on helping patients we just simply have different methods," Harley stated.

"Oh, I see," she said sadly.

"Of course... if you wish you could still see me if you like, without Dr. Richardson's knowledge of course," she added in.

"You mean lie?" she asked. Harley rolled her eyes.

"Just a tiny white lie," Harley added.

"Of course you could always just see Dr. Richardson it's find with me," she let out. There was silence.

"How about I give it some time to think about it, I'll call you in a few days,"

"Okay," Alice replied lightly. The sound of the click made Alice realize that Dr. Quinzel had hung up.

Harley stared at the pale finger placed firmly on the phones hook. Harley let out a nervous smile.

"Oh hi sugar," Harley replied. The Joker let out a small grin and lifted his finger off the hook.

"Now Harley are you being a naughty girl again?" he asked venomously. Harley tilted her head as she shrugged.

"Maybe," she grinned.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," the Joker let out. "Now now I said no pranking without me! Now go to your room you're punished," he said strongly. Harley frowned.

"But puddin!" she replied.

"No buts! You better be ready for you punishment when I get there," he said sternly. Harley continued to frown as she walked away letting out a small smile as she made her way to her room.

Thursday came too fast as Harley and Ivy hid in the bushes. Harley held up a pair of binoculars to her eyes.

"I can't believed you dragged me out here... for _this_," Ivy hissed as she shook her head hiding in the bushes.

"Oh hush it's not like you had anything better to do," Harley stated. Ivy huffed, as Harley was partially right, Ivy too had a hard time gathering funds to continue her research and experiments. Harley gazed into the binoculars looking towards a group of small stores. She sighed, "Where is he? He's running late!"

"Maybe he's at the store buying cake and milk," Ivy replied sarcastically as she crossed her arms.

"Ha Ha!" Harley let out sarcastically as well. "Just you wait my plan will work. Oooh, there's Alice now, she making her way towards the pet shop," Harley replied. Ivy perked a brow interested. A minute later Jervis exited the store holding a bag, he was dressed semi-formal. "Ahahaha there's Jervy too he just got out of the store," Harley stated.

"Let me see!" Ivy said as she grabbed the binoculars from Harley. She might as well take a peek of the action as well.

"Turn right, turn right, turn right," Harley chanted with her eyes closed and fingers crossed.

"He's turned right," Ivy confirmed, "He's walking down the street, wait... he stopped I think he see's Alice!" Ivy exclaimed.

"Oooh let me see!" Harley demanded excitedly. Ivy held on tight and tugged away.

"No, hmmm... wait he's just standing there, all awkward," Ivy said unenthusiastically giving the binoculars to Harley.

"Come on Jervy talk to her!" Harley shouted.

"Figures... absolutely no social skills," Ivy shook her head.

Jervis checked his watch as he made his way towards the exit of the store. He was running a bit late and it didn't help that he was nervous. He walked out the store a cool breeze blew but other than that it was a beautiful sunny day. He took a deep breath as he turned right on the side walk. He placed the bag around his arm happily walking down the sidewalk until suddenly there she was. Only a few yards away, stood Alice staring at a window full of kittens. He stopped suddenly in his tracks, frightened. He hadn't seen her since the incident in Arkham and it wasn't pleasant. Alice leaned back as she looked up at the glass for a few moments. It was as time stopped and people walked passed them minding their own business. Jervis gulped when suddenly Alice turned her head in his direction, her blue eyes slowly focusing down at his direction. Her long blond hair flowed down her back as her elegant neck was stretched back. Suddenly Alice turned, her face gave a questioning look of familiarity. She stood there facing him silently her face blank. Jervis blinked he didn't know how to react or even what to say. Then suddenly he walked out on the street and towards the park. He felt strange and quickened his pace. He glimpsed back only for a second though he thought he saw Alice following him. No it couldn't be, why would Alice want anything to do with him? He started to jog a bit.

"Jervis!" he heard from behind. Alice called out to him, just like she did when they worked together, time ago. Jervis kept walking as he made his way towards the park looking around for any signs of Harley. "Jervis wait!" he heard again. Then he stopped against his own accord. He didn't know where else to run and he closed his eyes and looked down angry at himself. He heard the steps of Alice catching up.

"Hey Jervis! I thought I wasn't going to catch up to you for a moment," Alice wheezed as she caught her breath. Jervis turned nervously.

"Oh, Alice... I-I mean what brings you here, my dear?" he stuttered. Alice stopped and stared at him quietly before letting out a small smile. She blushed for a second. Jervis grew nervous as a school boy asking a girl to dance during prom. Alice looked down sadly for a moment.

"I-" she paused. It became apparent that Alice was nervous as well. Jervis loosened up a bit. "I saw you and I-" she took in a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. "I wanted to thank you," she let out slowly. Her eyes opened and focused at his. Jervis didn't know what to say. He blinked confused.

"I know this must be awkward but I wanted to thank you for what you've done. I mean if it wasn't for you I'd probably be in prison or locked up in Arkham right now," she stated sweetly. Jervis titled his head his heart slightly melting.

Then suddenly he shook his head. "No Alice you don't have to thank me, I'm just glad you're okay," he replied as he smiled softly at her. Alice beamed as she smiled bashfully at him.

"I'm also sorry for what I've done to you in Arkham," Alice continued this time she looked guilty. Jervis paused for a moment as he stepped forward.

"It's okay my dear, I forgive you," he said, he wanted to place a hand on her shoulder but thought better of it. She was looking on the ground guiltily for a bit before looking back up away from him.

"Thank you," she replied as she shuffled nervously. Alice looked back up at him and smiled. "I'm sorry you must be busy, I didn't mean to interrupt you day," Alice started as she loosened up as well.

"Oh no, it's quite alright, I was just walking to the park expecting a friend of mines," he said as he looked around again. Alice looked around as well.

"Oh, I see well I'd better get going," Alice said as she started to turn.

"I mean I don't see her around but..." he spoke. His eyes widened. What am I doing? He thought as he kicked himself mentally. Alice stopped and turned. "Perhaps you wouldn't mind helping me find her?" Jervis finished as he shrugged. "Oh who am I kidding you must be very busy yourself," he murmured to himself. Alice stopped and stared at him quietly for a while.

"Well actually, I don't mind," she said nervously as she stepped forward. Jervis mouth dropped slightly.

"Yo- you will, splendid," he said excitedly. Alice bit her lip nervously as she looked back behind her wondering if she made a wise decision. "Actually I was just looking at the pet shop," she let out and this time Alice shrugged inwardly, feeling insecure.

"Well I'm sure she must be around somewhere," Jervis turned around quickly letting out a big smile, he tried his best to contain himself as he wanted to dance around happily. Alice stepped forward.

"Well actually it really isn't a big park, not like Gotham Park," she said as she looked around Jervis stopped smiling and looked around overly concerned. "Here, let's go this way," she said as she walked down a path. Jervis followed as Alice walked along the path. "Do you see her?" Alice asked as she looked around curiously. Jervis was starring at her the whole time. Then suddenly, she stopped to look at him and Jervis looked away as if he was searching around the park.

"Why no I don't," he said simply.

"What does she look like?" Alice asked curiously.

"Well, ahh she's young, blond with blue eyes," he said. Alice turned a light shade of pink.

"Ohhh," she said teasingly. Jervis grew nervous.

"I-uh- No, it's not what you think she's a dear friend of mines, that's all," he said as he stepped forward.

"Come let look this way," he said suddenly and this time he lead the way. Alice giggled.

"It's okay, Jervis I mean," Alice started.

"No honestly, she's an old acquaintance.. she has a boyfriend already too," Jervis let out and then he stopped suddenly. What was he saying? That's all he needed, Alice to think he was trying to steal another young woman from her suitor. Alice stopped hesitantly. "Oh what am I saying, I'm sorry Alice I dragged you into all this," he turned moping. "I think it's best if you just leave," he said looking down defeated. He felt so ashamed as he realized he couldn't simply be his charming self. Alice stared at him sadly.

"Oh," Alice said sheepishly. She looked at Jervis he was genuinely sad. Memories of long ago came to her, she'd seen that sad demeanor before. It made her feel guilty.

"If you really, think so.. I didn't mean.. I just wanted to help that's all," she replied her voice out bit nasaly than usual.

"It's quite alright," he said as he looked up at her briefly before looking to his side.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked. Jervis just nodded. She felt sad, it was apparent that he was guilty for what he done in the past and even worse he may have been stood up. Alice remembered what Dr. Richardson said about guilt. She also knew how it felt to be stood up.

"Hey cheer up, Jervis, I'm sure she'll show," Alice pushed and nervously she walked up to him and grabbed his wrist. Jervis looked up slowly and looked down at her with weary smile. "Come on we haven't checked near the fountains yet," and with that she pulled Jervis leading the way. "Do you see her?" Alice asked again as she let go of his wrist. Jervis scratched the back of his head.

"No I don't believe I do," he said as he looked around genuinely. Alice looked around sadly. Jervis let out a false smile.

"Alice," he whispered loudly. Alice turned her head. "Alice I know it's so kind of you do this, but you don't have to... do this I mean," he said more strongly.

"It's okay really," she said as she looked around. "Hey how about her?" she asked "By those bushes," Alice said as she looked back at Jervis to see if he was paying attention. Jervis looked where she pointed. Though there was no one just bushes moving slightly.

"I don't see anyone, my dear," he said as he stepped forward.

"I could of sworn I saw someone there a moment ago," Alice frowned. Jervis chuckled.

"It's quite alright," he said as he stepped a bit closer towards Alice. Then he let out a small cough.

"It's okay she's not coming but if it's alright with you, would you mind joining me for some cake and milk?" he asked in his best charming manner. Alice looked at him then back at the bag.

"Sure," she said and he led her to a grassy clearing where he took out a blanket, a few plates, cups and utensils. He tossed the blanket on the ground before setting up everything else. Minutes later they were eating cake and drinking slightly cool milk. Alice took a sip of her milk nervously.

"Are you sure this wasn't suppose to be a date?" she asked again playfully. Jervis smiled.

"Yes, I'm quite sure it wasn't, even though I'll admit this may look like a date," he said as looked around his surroundings. Alice chuckled into her cup of milk. Jervis ate a piece of cake and blushed.

"Well to be honest Jervis, I never imagined I'd be doing this... ever," Alice started as she leaned in and put a piece of her cake into her mouth. Jervis smiled slightly.

"As did I," he said simply. Alice looked to her side nervously.

"I'm sorry your friend didn't show up," Alice spoke again sadly.

"To be honest I can't say I am," Jervis said honestly. Alice looked at him surprised. "If she had came I never would be sitting here having this wonderful evening with you," he said with a soft sigh. Alice stared softly at him, she didn't know what to say.

"That's so sweet of you," she let out. Though her whole heart wasn't behind it. Soon they finished eating and decided to clean up as the day was growing cooler and the sun was starting to set. Jervis let out another sigh.

"It was a pleasure to see you again, my dear Alice," he said as they walked toward the edge of the park. Alice shrugged with a smile.

"Jervis, ever since that time, the thought of us sitting down together and having a nice conversation, especially after what you did. I would of told them they were crazy," she started coolly. "Though, here we are and I well... I had a nice time," she said simply. "Thank you, for forgiving me. For what all you've done, and for this nice evening," she said and with that she gave his hand a quick squeeze and then turned and walked away.

"Good bye Alice," he bellowed out and Alice turned and waved.

"Bye!"


	6. Chapter 6

Breaking Wonderland: Alice in Chains

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

(Sequel to Breaking Wonderland) After her breakdown, Alice is forced to seek psychiatric help. Though the criminals in Arkham have other things on mind, again.

PS: Sorry for any grammar mistakes, typos, anything else.

Yeah POV changes and Blah.

Chapter 6: Leading

Harley woke up the phone was ringing. The Joker placed a pillow around his head.

"You go get it," he let out irritably. Harley yawned.

"Sure why not," she said halfheartedly. Harley made her way toward the phone in her pajamas.

"Yeah, who is it?" Harley asked rudely.

"I see still not a morning person," a female voice replied.

"Oh hey Red," Harley said happily. Ivy chuckled.

"I wanted to congratulate you for your successful evening," Ivy said impressed.

"I know and you said I couldn't do it," Harley said with pride.

"For a moment I thought they weren't going anywhere, especially when you stood up to stretch at the _wrong_ time. Though it seems your little visit with Alice helped... a lot," Ivy spoke as a matter of fact.

"Of course it did I wasn't a Doc, for nothing," Harley gloated as she rolled her eyes. "Oh that reminds me I have a few calls to make, I 'll catch you later... and Ivy try not to call too early in the mornin' Mr. J hates it," she added in quickly.

"Good bye Harley," Ivy replied simply. Harley quickly placed her finger on the hook and released. She dialed a number and waited patiently.

Jervis sighed as he sat on his table sipping on some Earl Grey Tea. Thoughts from the evening with Alice kept distracting him more than usual lately. He placed his cup down and frowned. "No," he let out. He knew he was infatuated with her once more and he shouldn't be. Deep down he knew Alice was just being nice. Probably as a favor for helping her stay out of Arkham. The phone rang and Jervis sighed and made his way to the phone.

"Yes," he replied.

"Hey Jervy!" Harley let out.

"Why Harley how nice to hear from you," he said sarcastically. Harley giggled.

"I know, I know you're probably pretty peeved about me not making it to the park the other day," Harley started. Jervis stayed silent. "But ya know business came up I tried calling you but there was no answer," Harley lied. "So I'm calling to apologize, sorry," she said simply. "So I hope I didn't ruin your day," Harley added.

"Uh, well as a matter of fact, you didn't," Jervis admitted.

"Oh really?" Harley said over enthusiastically.

"Yes, I actually had an a very enjoyable evening. No thanks to you," Jervis replied. Harley stayed silent. She coughed.

"What do 'ya mean?" her tone bittersweet. Jervis sighed.

"I ran into Alice and it was such an enjoyable evening," he said breathlessly. Harley tried hard not to giggle.

"Oh guess 'ya lucky I didn't came," Harley added.

"I suppose so," Jervis replied.

"Oh well, I gotta go, catch ya later," she said and Harley hung up. Jervis rolled his eyes and hung up. He made his way to the table to continue to drink his tea.

Alice brushed her hair in the bathroom mirror humming to herself, she was getting ready to leave for work when suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello," Alice answered.

"Hello Ms. Pleasance," Harley responded.

"Oh hi," Alice replied.

"Hi, I just wanted to know if you have decided to speak to Dr. Richardson about are side appointments though by the looks of it apparently not," Harley added slyly.

"Well yeah, I saw her yesterday and decided how can one doctor be better than two?" Alice responded.

"That's fantastic news," Harley bellowed. "I was wondering if you would like to schedule an appointment?" Harley asked. Alice was silent.

"Sure, where at?" she asked hesitantly.

"Actually I was thinking of a different type of appointment," Harley suggested.

"Different?" Alice asked.

"Yeah-Yes, I was thinking... how about we make a day of it, I was wondering if you can take me to that Yoga class of yours," Harley mused.

"Oh! That's a great idea," Alice said.

"Good, so how about it? When's your next day off?" Harley asked.

"How about this Wednesday at 10 am?" Alice said. Harley was silent for a bit, as she wrote down on a memo pad.

"All right I'll pick you up at 9:30, see you there," Harley said as she hung up.

Wednesday morning came and Alice got dressed in a light blue leotard with pink stockings, and white ankle warmers. She packed a duffel bag with water and a towel. She looked around her small apartment making sure she wasn't forgetting anything, then she saw her wallet on the counter. She made her way towards the counter and placed it in the bag. Suddenly there was a loud honk. Alice looked out the window and saw Dr. Quinzel with a bright red convertible. She had a white handkerchief on her head and black sunglasses. Alice's eyes widen, knowing perfectly well that doctors made enough money to afford a car like that. Alice grabbed her bag locked her door and made her way through the small hallway, down a set of stairs, towards the entrance where there were three more steps to the sidewalk.

"Hey Alice come on in!" Harley, said as she leaned over and opened the passenger door. Alice hurriedly did as she was told. She tossed her duffel bag in the back seat and buckled up. Suddenly the car took off startling Alice for a moment. Harley giggled. "So Alice how are you today?" Harley asked Alice through the zooming wind. Alice smiled nervously.

"I'm good, thanks!" Alice yelled back.

"That's great! Hey, I just realize I don't know where I'm going?" Harley asked. Alice yelled.

"It's on 1008 Hoover St!" she yelled back. Harley nodded.

"Okay! I think I know where that's at!" she yelled when she suddenly turned. Alice yelled slightly as she held on to the dashboard.

"Can you please slow down!" Alice yelled. Harley looked at her and smiled.

"Sure!" and suddenly she slowed down coming to a stop as there was a red light. Alice's hair was a mess with the wind.

"Aren't you afraid of being late though?" Harley asked.

"No-not really,"Alice said with a bright nervous smile.

Alice and Harley entered the class a few minutes late but luckily they were still at warm ups. Alice bought a Yoga mat and rolled down as Harley looked around clueless.

"Psst, there's extra ones right there," she said as she tilted her head towards her left. Harley nodded as she got a mat and rolled it out like the others. They both sat there for a moment listening to the Yogi instructor going over "beginner" moves. Both Alice and Harley did them with ease. Then they began to do more difficult tasks. Like the peacock, balancing on your forearms while the rest of the body was raised in the air straight as a nail, the the camel, was similar to the peacock except your legs bent all the way in front of you. Harley had slight difficulty with them basically as she couldn't hold the positions for a very long time. Harley looked over at Alice whose eyes were closed doing the same position with apparent ease. The Yogi instructor ordered them back to a normal position as she headed them towards a cool down. Soon she made her way over towards Alice and Harley.

"Well I'm impressed by the both of you, you and your friend," the Yogi instructor said.

"Thank you Ms. Hamsa," Alice said. The Yogi instructor smiled. "Oh, this is my friend, Dr. Quinzel," she added in quickly. Harley smiled.

"Well you're quite good, have you taken Yoga before?" she asked.

"No, this is my first time," Harley said as she got up and grabbed her towel and left. Alice and Harley soon headed towards a cafe for lunch as they discussed things about Yoga class before taking off again.

"Where are we going?" Alice asked as Harley passed by her house.

"We're going to gymnasium," Harley replied simply. Alice tilted her head and kept quiet. Soon they arrived to a closed Gymnasium.

"Are you sure its open? It looks locked," Alice asked nervously.

"Don't worry I have the keys right here," Harley said happily. Alice gasped.

"How did you get those?" Alice asked.

"I know the manager, he owes me a favor," she said simply as unlocked the heavy doors. Alice kept quiet as she believed her. They walked into a huge room full or tumbling mats, bars, and trampolines.

"Wow," Alice let out lightly.

"Yes, now this I my kind of playground," Harley let out as she took off her shrug, handkerchief and sunglasses. "Come on I'll show you how you to do some moves," Harley said. Harley would perform a move on a tumbling mat. Then expected Alice to do the same. Though Alice was extremely nervous and messed up the first few times. After a while Harley guided her with a few suggestions and Alice was able to do move similar to hers.

"I did it!" Alice said as she jumped up and down out of breath.

"Yes, not too bad," Harley said. "Pretty soon you'll be able to do all sorts of tricks, you just need to practice more and believe in your skill," Harley said. Soon they sat relaxing on a stack of cushy mats.

"So, seen any new guys in your life lately?" Harley started. Alice blushed.

"You mean date?" Alice asked.

"Date? Met? Interested in?" Harley added.

"Well there is this one guy at work but I think he might be engaged," Alice said a bit sadly. Harley shook her head motherly.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, that's too bad," Harley said in her best sincere tone.

"And..." Alice said not sure whether to continue.

"And?" Harley repeated with a devious grin.

"Well, I did actually ran into Jervis," Alice stated boldly.

"Oh really and how did that went?" Harley asked.

"I apologized just like you suggested," Alice continued. Harley looked away and rolled her eyes.

"That's good," Harley said happily.

"Yeah," Alice replied simply.

"You must have been very scared after all you went through," Harley pushed.

"I was..." Alice paused. "But he was so shy and well mannered, plus he'd been stood up and I felt so bad for him," Alice continued. Harley looked away once more and grimaced. Shoot _pity date_, Harley noted.

"Well that was such a nice thing to do," Harley let out. "Perhaps next time you run into him you don't have to be so scared," Harley suggested.

"Yeah, I really felt like I can trust him or trust myself," Alice said happily. Harley wasn't sure what she meant but nodded anyways.

"Look at the time we better get going," Harley added. She drove Alice home quietly as Harley was thinking of other matchmaker plans to think of.

* * *

-cough- Short chapter I know, been busy Mercury Retrograde and blah. Saw DKR, opening day was awesome. Thanks for the reviews so far.


	7. Chapter 7

Breaking Wonderland: Alice in Chains

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

(Sequel to Breaking Wonderland) After her breakdown, Alice is forced to seek psychiatric help. Though the criminals in Arkham have other things on mind, again.

PS: Sorry for any grammar mistakes, typos, anything else.

Chapter 7: Nibble

Jervis awoke in the middle of the night, he hadn't had a nightmare for a long time. Though the dream quickly faded from his mind, he still felt shaken. He got up and wiped the sweat off his forehead with a handkerchief. He realized his air vents were blowing hot air instead of cold air. Jervis grimaced as he made his way to the kitchen and the fridge. He grabbed some orange juice and a glass and filled up his glass half way. He sat there taking in the cool drink thinking to himself. Then suddenly out of nowhere a thought came to him. Crane dabbles in chemicals legally and mostly illegally. Jervis smirked why didn't he thought of it before.

Gathering information was a difficult task. It's easy to find thugs and brutes but ones that contain relevant information on illegal trading that was another story. Though, after a week of rummaging. Jervis ran into a short man named Larry, who worked at the shipping docks and knew everything that came and went through the docks. Larry wasn't hard to persuade, all he cared about was liquor and cash. Larry did know a few other associates who did some dealings with the Scarecrow. Jervis smiled he tossed three hundred dollars on the table.

"I want information on Scarecrows dealings, if you get that there will be plenty more where that came from," Jervis let out through gritted teeth.

The next morning Jervis awoke his arm asleep his neck twisted, drool pouring onto his pillow. He had mixed dreams, dreams when he was child then dreams of Batman and Arkham. Then dreams of all the women in his life down to his mother to the his high school crushes, then his college crushes, and then Alice. Jervis sat up and banged his fist on the bed.

"Damn it, Jervis you old boy no!" he said shaking his head. He calmed his breathing. "Alice my dear Alice... why do you haunt me again?" he said putting his feet to the ground slipping into his slippers. He stretched his arms wide as he yawned. He stood up and sighed. "I can't stand this...this... loneliness," he said defeated. He needed someone or something to take Alice off his mind. He needed companionship. He walked over towards his favorite poster on the wall, staring blankly. Then an idea popped into his head. "Of course a pet, perhaps a few mice shouldn't be too much a hassle for me to take care of," he said to himself. The idea of making small microchips for them as he did back in the lab made Jervis grin with joy.

Jervis headed towards the only pet shop he knew. Petey's Pet Shop, the one across from Hill Park. Jervis sighed as brief flash of memory came to his mind when Alice was staring through the large glass. He shook his head and opened the door. Immediately an overwhelming smell of fur and wood came to his nose. It wasn't the most pleasant of smells but it wasn't the worse. Jervis strolled around the noisy shop. Dogs, Cats, birds, turtles, snake, spiders, were all on display. A little boy and girl petted some of the puppies in a pen. While their parents were fascinated by the mimic parrot. An old lady looked over a small canary and her eyes gleamed as if she already made up her mind about the cute yellow bird.

"Ahem, may I help you sir?" An burly man came to Jervis's side and startled him. He was a big man with a big mustache. Jervis stepped back startled.

"Oh," he let out before growing nervous. "Well yes, I suppose you can," he said in hush tones.

"Sorry sir you kind of have to speak up, you see pretty loud in here and I'm pretty hard of hearing," the man joked. He slapped Jervis on the back playfully nearly knocking him to ground. The man chuckled out loud as Jervis grabbed on to the nearest object to regain his balance. "So what are you interested in?" the man asked. Jervis was silent for a moment.

"Well, I'm looking for something small," he said more loudly.

"I see you live in an apartment?" the man asked. Jervis blushed as the man was right.

"Uh, yes I do," he said defeated.

"Don't worry about that. We have many small critters that are easy to take care of," the man said as he beamed with pride of his variety. Jervis stayed quiet as he looked around. "Here," he started and steered Jervis toward is aquariums. "You interested in fish? I got exotic tropical fish here and cute fresh water fish there," the man said. Jervis looked around the aquariums, his imagination run wild of all the creatures that could be found under the sea.

"Hmm," Jervis let out. "How much are they and how do you take care of them?" he asked.

"The man started, well there all priced differently. Do you have an aquarium at home? If not you have to buy one and well you all need to buy a pump, filters, some decorations, some formula for the water..." the man started.

"Ugh, never mind perhaps fish isn't the right choice for me," he said simply.

"It's alright you really didn't look like a fish man to me either," the man said with a smile. "How do you like birds?" the man asked again. Jervis stared at the birds cute and free but they all chirped a bit. Besides what if he let the bird out and it flew away? Jervis shook his head. "Nope not into birds either, hmm," the man steered him near the reptiles. "How about an iguana?" Jervis stared at the color changing iguana curiously.

"How interesting," he said poking through the cage as he examined the long tail. Jervis leaned up close to the iguana it's color changed as he grew near. "Curiouser and-" the iguana's tail snapped towards Jervis's face. The sales man pulled him back just in time.

"Haha, perhaps not, eh?" the man steered towards a turtle.

"How about this turtle," he said the turtle didn't move.

"He is alive is he?" Jervis asked. "Yeah he's just sleeping, hmm," the man said again. Jervis took a deep breath.

"Do you have any mice?" he asked suddenly.

"Mice?" the salesman asked.

"Yes," Jervis nodded happily.

"Why sure you want some mice? We're having a sell today buy one get one free," the man said as he led him to an terrarium full of mice. "Have you had mice before?" the man asked. Jervis nodded.

"Uh- well yes I have," he let out.

"All right then I assume you know how to take care of them, so take your pick," the man asked. Jervis looked at all the mice scurrying about. Every once in a while they let out a few squeaking sounds. Jervis chose two white mice, a brown one and a black one. The man scooped them up and placed into a small box with small holes.

"Is that it?" the man asked. Jervis nodded. Jervis took out his wallet and paid for the mice. He turned around when he remembered he needed some sawdust and pellets.

"Oh I forgot I needed some accessories," Jervis let out smacking his forehead. The man did the same.

"Haha, me too, I was suppose to ask you know," the sales clerk said. Both Jervis and man laughed loudly. When suddenly in the corner of his eye he spotted Alice looking through the window from the outside. Jervis's mouth closed immediately.

"Uhh, can you do me a favor and hold on to my mice for me?" Jervis asked. The man stopped laughing and nodded.

"Oh okay, don't wait too long the mice might start to nibble their way out of the box," he said warningly. The door swung open as the bells jingled. Jervis wanted to turn to see who it was but the feeling in his gut somehow knew who it was.

"Oh hey Jervis!" Alice bellowed her soft voice beamed. Jervis turned around.

"Oh Alice, my dear how wonderful! I did not expect to see you so soon," Jervis beamed as he stepped forward towards Alice. The sales clerked laughed as he judged the situation.

"So why are you in the pet store? Are you looking for a pet?" Alice asked as she looked around the shop happily. Jervis stepped back scratching the back of his head. What to say? What to say? His mind processed.

"Oh me I- uh yes, I mean no. I was just browsing that's all," he said ending awkwardly. He looked at the sales clerk. Who just shook his head and smiled. Jervis gave him a brief boyish smile before looking back at Alice. "How about you my dear?" he asked as his hands became sweaty.

"Oh me?" Alice this time looked sheepish. "Well I come in here sometimes too, you know to look around as well. Though mostly I just gaze through the window," Alice said as she looked away. She stepped towards the canary. "Oh he's cute!" Alice let out happily. Jervis stepped towards the cage and looked at cute little bird and it's little round eyes. Lazily it swung on it's swing falling asleep. He let out a smile.

"It is quite cute," he let out. The sales clerk came around.

"Sorry to pop your bubble but that bird is already sold," the salesman stated. Alice and Jervis both frowned.

"Oh... well I probably couldn't afford to get him even if I wanted to," Alice spoke out loud. Then she stepped away quietly. Alice looked away immediately and Jervis felt awkward. She looked around toward the windows back at the kittens and bent down her hand petting a white kitten in particular. Jervis walked by her side. He didn't know what to say, he could tell Alice didn't want him to hear what she just said.

"Hey I think she likes you," Jervis said as the kitten licked Alice's fingers. Alice smiled.

"You think so?" she asked.

"Of course," he said as he bent down as well and stuck his hand in. The kitty sniffed his finger for a moment before giving it a lick. Alice giggled.

"I think she likes you too," she stated as she saw the little white kitten lick his finger as well. Jervis looked at Alice smiling.

"You know what I think- owe!" he let out pulling back his hand. Alice laughed even harder. Jervis waggled his finger at the kitten. "Now you, you listen here, no biting, bad," he scolded. Alice wiped a tear from her eye. As she grabbed his hand to examine his finger.

"Awe it's not too bad," she said as she took out a sanitary napkin and band-aid from her purse. She took it out of it's little package and began sanitizing the cut. "I always carry these around I always seem to get a paper-cut when I least expect it," she said as she placed a band-aid on his cut. Jervis stared at Alice he didn't know what to say. Alice smiled before looking at her watch. "Oh oh," she said standing up.

"Oh oh?" Jervis repeated.

"It's getting late, I better get going," Alice let out as she straightened her coat.

"Oh yes, of course," Jervis replied trying his best to cover up his sadness.

"Well it was nice seeing you again Jervis, bye," Alice said as she rushed out of the shop and walked away. Jervis sighed as he didn't even get to say good bye.

Jervis returned home carrying a bag full of supplies and his box of mice. He knew he must of dazed the whole ride over to his house. He opened the bag and took out his supplies. He sighed as he pushed the events earlier that day in the back of his mind. He brought out his dusty glass terrarium and cleaned it up. Soon he placed all the necessitates in and inspected it over. He carried it towards a small table by a window smiling. He then brought his box over and gently placed in his new pets; the mice carefully got out of the box and into their new home.

"Welcome home my newest and most humbled guest," he said to them. "I do hope you enjoy your new home," he continued as they walked around sniffing about. "I know it isn't much, however it won't be long before I make your new toys," he continued. He smiled. "Oh how silly of me I forgot introductions, I'm Jervis, I'll be your host..." he paused. "Hmmm, what shall your names be," he thought to himself. He looked over to the black one first. "You'll be the-" he stopped himself. He was going to do it again. Immediately thinking of a name from his most beloved story. "Think, think, think, what do normal people call you guys," he said out loud as he stood thinking for a moment. "Well I suppose normal people names, cute names, trivial names like Fluffy, I suppose," he said. He placed a finger under his chin. "I got it how about Pete, that sounds simple enough. You'll be Pete black mouse because your mustache reminds of that burly fellow," he said to himself. "Yet to call you two," he continued looking over the two white mice. "Ah how about... stumped," he said out loud. Think common names. "You'll be Henry and Harriet," he said. He laughed at the names how common and silly they were. Surely they were simple names. "And you my brown one, I'm going to call you Door Mouse," he said simply. He looked down satisfied. He had to allow himself the simple pleasure of naming on his mice a name from his favorite book. Jervis turned around he didn't realize how hungry and tired he was. He walked towards the kitchen taking a whiff of air around him. The familiar smell of the pet shop hovered toward his nose instead. Jervis frowned for a moment heading towards the shower.


	8. Chapter 8

Breaking Wonderland: Alice in Chains

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

(Sequel to Breaking Wonderland) After her breakdown, Alice is forced to seek psychiatric help. Though the criminals in Arkham have other things on mind, again.

PS: Sorry for any grammar mistakes, typos, anything else.

Chapter 8: First Move

Jervis stifled a yawn as he got up hearing the phone ring. He was only in a white undershirt and boxers. He made his way lazily toward the phone, only half awake. "Yes, yes, hello?" he answered rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, is this Tetch?" a stern voice asked. Jervis's eyes widen.

"Oh why Larry, finally you've called," Jervis replied looking across the room at the calendar.

"Yeah, yeah, I's got some news 'bout the Scarecrow I heard his expecting a shipment of some strange chemical in three days. I heard the shipment comes from Russia tonight by boat," the man let out.

"Good! Good!" Jervis let out excitedly. "What's the ship and cargo number?" he asked.

"Ah no can do I'll let you know once I get the other half of the moneys 'ya see," he said curtly.

"Oh alright," Jervis let out bitterly.

"Goods, see you tonight," with that there was a click. Jervis hung up as well. He smirked if all goes well he'll finally have the upper hand he wanted. Jervis smiled as he walked across the room towards his kitchen. He needed a full stomach to make sure his morning will get off to a good start. Night fell as a chilly wind blew. The Mad Hatter stepped casually up toward the gates, his overlarge hat and coat could be outlined in the distance. A small man on the other side of the gate made his way towards the security guard box. A few seconds later the gate opened. The Mad Hatter casually strolled towards Larry.

"Good to see you my lad," the Mad Hatter said curtly with a nod of his hat. Larry checked him over and shrug.

"Alright then, follow me," he said simply and led him the way towards the shipment. Both men walked through a large maze of huge metal shipment containers, it was dark and atmosphere murky. "So... did not know you were the Mad Hatter," he started.

"We all have our secrets," Mad Hatter replied casually.

"Yeah, well it took a while to get a hold of that associate who knows well you know..." he paused. "Anyways he found out about hims wanting some chemical from Russia, he bought a whole bunch of it, he said," Larry turned towards a more secluded part of the shipping area. "Anyways it down in the red shipping bin," he replied pointing towards a bin about fifteenth yards away.

"I see," he said curtly once more.

"Yeah about my payment," Larry started.

"You'll get your payment when I know you're not lying to me," Mad Hatter replied seriously. Larry met up with a group of men by the shipping bin. He ordered them to open up the bin. They then scanned through some crates looking for the right cargo. Then finally they dragged in a smaller sized wooden crate.

"Open it!" Mad Hatter demanded. Larry nodded and opened the small wooden crate. Inside was a smaller hard plastic box. Mad Hatter nodded again. Carefully the men opened the hard plastic box. Inside was small silver bullet like containers that seemed to be holding some sort of gas.

"There! Satisfied?" Larry let out.

"Fine, you shall have your payment now," Mad Hatter stated irately. His hand reached in for his inner pocket about to take out the other half of the payment his head looking low to the ground. It was evident that Larry had other plans other than his payment. He could hear one Larry's men playing with his crowbar. The other giggled inwardly, and the third one brought out a baseball bat.

"Well it seems you're times run out hats, I bet I could get a pretty penny for this gas on the black market as well, who knows maybe I should even sell it back to Scarecrow myself," Larry said. Mad Hatter let out a loud sigh. "Get him guys!" Larry yelled, the one with the baseball back attacked first running at him ready to swing. Mad Hatter dunk easily and with his own force helped the guy lose his balance. The man dropped his bat on accident trying to regain his balance as he failed and fell to the ground. "Idiot!" Larry yelled at the guy. The other two men started to attack as well. Mad Hatter looked up and them and smiled.

"Na-ah-ah!" he let out. The other two men paused for a moment as Mad Hatter lifted his arms as if he was getting arrested. Suddenly a mind controlling card popped out from his coat sleeves into each of his hands. He quickly placed one on the armless guy on the left. The crowbar man was about to attack when Mad Hatter dodged once again. The crowbar man hit the thug who had picked up his baseball bat. Meanwhile the armless guy started to choke the crowbar guy from behind. Mad Hatter quickly placed the next chip on the crowbar man as well.

"What are you idiots doing!" Larry yelled out confused. Mad Hatter grinned as two men where under his control. The baseball man tried to take a swing at the crowbar man but he blocked the bat bluntly with his arm, without flinching.

"The hell," he let out confused. He let go of the bat surprised that the crowbar wielding man could take such a swing. "Screw this I'm leaving," the man yelled as he dropped the bat and ran. Soon the men rounded on Larry.

"Hold on to him, don't let him go," Mad Hatter commanded. Larry grew scared as the men rounded on him tackling him to ground then dragging him back, Larry caught tightly in their grips.

"Ah Larry, you disappoint me and all this time I thought we were going to have a civil agreement," he continued as he turned to face Larry who struggled in the hands of the two mind controlled thugs. "But alas it seems _greed _get's the best of you," he let out bitterly.

"What don't kill me I did what I was told that's all," he whined as drops of sweat fell from his forehead.

"That arrangement has expired but lucky for you I'm not done with you yet," Mad Hatter said irately once again bringing out another white card.

All three men were under his control. Mad Hatter ask the thugs to bring a large empty helium container. He decided to play a little prank on the Scarecrow. He was going to empty every ounce of the expensive gas which he learned; was a neutral gas when mixed became a stronger copy of the foreign substance, AKA known as Plethora. After a long time of waiting the men finally came back carrying the empty helium container. After a another thirty minutes the silver containers were empty. Jervis hid the helium container in an old warehouse near by. Then he had the men carry back the empty Plethora gas containers and put them in the trunk of Larry's car.

He calmly took the microchip off of Larry's head as the two thugs held on to his shoulder tightly. Larry blinked a few times before shaking his head.

"Ugh what-what happened?" Larry said holding his head.

"Ah, welcome back my dear lad? Enjoyed your vacation?" Mad Hatter asked Larry. Larry grimaced.

"You! You crazy freak what did you do to me?" Larry yelled.

"Do shut up!" Mad Hatter let out as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey let go of me! The hell?" Larry said as he struggled. The Mad Hatter walked up to him threateningly and glared.

"Now you listen to me and you better listen well," Mad Hatter started. Larry kept quiet as he leaned back away from the Hatter, the best he could. "I have a special task for you. I want you to deliver the crate in the back of your car to your associate. Make sure he delivers it to the Scarecrow, make sure you're there to see it happen. I want to make sure Scarecrow get's his precious cargo, understood?" Mad Hatter ended his voice so deep, filled with anger, that he almost did not sound like himself. Larry nodded.

"But-" he let out.

"And if you fail this task, there will be dire consequences... and I do mean dire," Mad Hatter let out before smiling his usual wide grin. Larry nodded once again.

"Sure... yes sir Mr. Hats," Larry let out defeated.

"Good," Mad Hatter stepped back away. The three thugs finally let go of Larry. "Now go on, off away with you!" Mad Hatter let out cheerily. Larry hurriedly got to his car and drove off. The Mad Hatter laughed as he saw the tail lights drive off in the fog.

The next day Jervis awoke with dreams of his revenge coming into fruition. He was mildly content with himself but he knew he had a long way to go. Jervis got up and walked towards his little pet mice. He fed them as he found his mind controlling headband and placed it on his head. Immediately the four mice lined up as they started to do a little victory dance.

"Haha! That's right I made the first move! That's right me!" he yelled out to his mice. He took off the headband and let his little mice friends eat as he turned towards the bathroom he wanted to take a stroll in the park, he was in a happy mood.


	9. Chapter 9

Breaking Wonderland: Alice in Chains

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

(Sequel to Breaking Wonderland) After her breakdown, Alice is forced to seek psychiatric help. Though the criminals in Arkham have other things on mind, again.

PS: Sorry for any grammar mistakes, typos, anything else.

Chapter 9: Mixed Emotions

Jervis took a taxi towards Hill Park, it was beautiful spring day as birds chirped and children played. It was almost storybook. Jervis sat on a bench as he read an old newspaper. He sat there reading it, feeling quite normal for once in his life. Sadly the reason why he felt normal was because he did something that wasn't normal nor legal. Jervis sighed as he turned the page there was a small article that caught his attention.

_Arkham in Trouble: Most number of inmates to escape in a short period of time. Gotham's citizens have every reason to be on guard as notorious inmates such as the Joker, Harley Quinn, Scarecrow,-_

"Jervis is that you?" a female's voice asked. Jervis shut the newspaper immediately and folded it up as he slammed it on the park bench.

"Alice? You startled me," Jervis let out. Alice giggled as she glowed. Jervis could feel his face growing hot and he knew he had to be blushing. He cleared his throat calming himself. "Why Alice, what brings you here?" he asked trying to carry on a conversation.

"Oh nothing really it was such a beautiful day today, I just didn't feel like going straight back home," she said as she looked up at the sky and the rest of her surroundings. Jervis's head tilted to the side as he heart melted at the scene of Alice looking so happy with the sunny clear sky behind her. He let out a lopsided grin. "So did I interrupt an important article you seemed so focused, you didn't even hear me walk up to you," Alice stated. Jervis snapped out of his daydream and blushed again.

"Oh that no it was nothing in particular just reading some of Gotham's headlines that's all," he said casually. He stood up as he grew to anxious sitting on the bench. "So..." he started he didn't know what to say. His eyes widened as he began to panic, _How can this be? Again? Here alone with Alice on a beautiful day and I can't even think of word to say!_ Jervis thought to himself as he rubbed his elbow becoming self conscious. "Ugh-I so it's such a beautiful day isn't it," he stammered. Jervis looked to his side inwardly kicking himself. Alice giggled again.

"Yes, it is. What's wrong Jervis I never seen you so tongue tied?" Alice asked as she tried hard to stop giggling.

"Oh I'm just nervous that's all," he said exasperatedly. His heart pounded wondering if he actually said that out loud. Alice started to blush as her eyes darted to her side, it was evident she was starting to feel awkward. Though a moment later she smiled.

"Awe, I guess I can understand why you might be nervous," Alice let out. Jervis sighed as he shook his head.

"If you don't mind me asking..." Jervis started his tones soft with caution. "What's the real reason you didn't want to go home?" he asked simply. Alice face went blank as well as pale. She looked down nervously then back at him she seemed to glare at him for a few moments before she looked down swallowing.

"Oh, is it that obvious?" Alice asked her voice soft and weak.

"Alice my dear, you don't have to say anything at all!" Jervis exclaimed knowing what he had done. He stepped closer to her. "It was foolish of me to ask something like that, so don't," he reassured. Alice just stared at him for a moment.

"Actually, I just came back from seeing Dr. Richardson," she said simply. Jervis stepped back startled as Alice so bluntly spoke out her words. He didn't know what to say nor how to respond. In fact he never saw Alice so serious and cold.

"Oh..." he managed to breath out. He looked down at the sidewalk wondering how such a beautiful day turned into the most awkward evening.

"It's not so bad actually I mean it's nice having someone listen to you," she continued.

"So how is Dr. Richardson?" asked Jervis in a nonchalant manner. Alice smiled.

"She's fine," she replied swaying playfully. Jervis smiled a cool breeze blew as a bell jingled. Children started gathering as an ice cream man pushing his cart stopped near by. They both turned distracted by the scene.

"Alice, would you like some ice cream?" he asked feeling a bit more confident as he lead the way towards the ice cream man. Alice tilted her head interested.

"It is a bit hot," she said as she followed. They made their way toward the ice cram man however there were already plenty of children around him ordering.

"I want a strawberry swirl!" a little girl asked.

"I want an orange sherbet!" a boy yelled in the opposite direction.

"I want a vanilla cone!" another little kid yelled. The ice cream man open his cart and grabbed ice cream handing it out left and right, gathering money from the children as he handed them their treat.

"I want a chocolate fudge pop!" a little girl asked. He got out the chocolate fudge pop and the little girl handed him her money.

"Ugh, sorry little girl that's not enough," the ice cream man spoke about to hand her chocolate fudge pop then pulled it away. The child's eyes widen with sadness. Alice frowned. Jervis pulled out a five dollar bill and handed it to the man.

"Here, keep the change won't you," he said giving the man a grimace. He then handed the girl her treat as her face beamed.

"Thank you!" the little girl said before running off. Alice smiled happily.

"Awe that's so sweet of you, Jervis," Alice leaned in and whispered near his ear.

"Are you going to order something or not?" the ice cream man asked rudely. Both Alice and Jervis gave him a grave look.

"Hmm, if my mind serves me right, isn't there an ice cream shop not too far from here?" Jervis started. Alice looked up thoughtfully.

"Actually there is," she said in agreement.

"Perhaps we should take our business elsewhere," he said towards the man who was starting to look even more upset.

"In fact!" Alice squeaked in. "I think I even know the way," Alice said as she walked up to his side and interlocked her arm with his. Jervis's eyes widen as they both walked away heads up high looking quite proud of themselves. Alice looked back at the man who shook his head angrily at them. They both hurriedly walked away from the scene. Alice let go of Jervis's arm laughing loudly.

"Oh did you see the look on his face?" she asked as she held her gut happily.

"Yes, I swear he looked like a ripe tomato," he said in agreement. They walked toward the edge of the park towards the general direction of the ice cream shop. Jervis stopped suddenly unsure where to go.

"What's the matter?" Alice asked as she caught up to him. Jervis scratched the back of his head.

"I'm ashamed to admit this but I do believe I'm lost," he said frankly.

"Oh, that's okay I know the way. It's this way," she said as she grabbed a hold of his wrist once more and led them across the street towards their right. They walked up a few blocks passing by some odd stores. Finally, they found the ice cream shop, it was decorated in light pink and white stripes. It was quite cute to look at it as it stood out from the rest of the shops. They entered as the little bell jingled.

"Oh look another customer!" a young Asian woman let out excitedly. A man stood up.

"Oh oui," the man said as he let out a small smile. "Ow, can I've help you?" the man asked his french accent evident. "Vould you like to try our veekly especial?" he asked. Jervis looked down at Alice.

"Ladies first, pick anything you like, my dear," Jervis announced debonair.

"Anything?" Alice repeated.

"Of course," Jervis said with a nod. Alice nodded.

"Well okay..." she paused looking around for a while. "What's the weekly special?" she soon asked. The man smiled.

"Buy un scoop get the other free," he said happily. Alice smiled.

"Okay, well I'll have vanilla and strawberry Sundae," Alice stated. The owner nodded and the young assistant started to bring out a Sundae glass and scoop in Ice cream. She soon placed in two vanilla and two strawberry.

"Anything else?" the woman asked. Alice thought for a moment then shook her head. "How about any toppings?" the woman asked.

"Oh, whip-cream, nuts, chocolate fudge, and a cherry on top," she said happily. The woman nodded.

"And vor the gentlemen?" the man asked.

"I'd like vanilla and blueberry ice cream, and I'll have the same toppings except of nuts, granola and no chocolate please," Jervis blurted already knowing what he wanted. He soon paid for the Sundaes and they sat on a table near by the window.

"Thank you for the ice cream," Alice started as she stuck a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. Jervis smiled.

"Oh pish tosh it's nothing my dear," he said as he took a spoonful ice cream. He closed his eyes and relished of the flavors of the frozen treat. Alice snorted as she tried to cover her mouth. Jervis blushed.

"When's the last time you had a Sundae?" Alice asked curiously.

"A very long time ago," he let out. Alice smiled as she watched him take another bite with a similar effect.

"It's so strange..." Alice started. Jervis opened his eyes and stared at Alice. "I mean I used to come here with Billy when we first started dating..." Jervis's ice cream went suddenly sour. "Though... even though I miss him, I find myself thinking less and less of him," she said looking around sadly. Jervis swallowed his sour ice cream, realizing it may have been sour because it was a whole spoonful of blueberry or perhaps the mention of Billy. Jervis took a deep breath and stood up quietly. Alice's eyes widen as she looked up at him. "Oh no," she said out loud. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" Alice asked nervously. Jervis shook his head.

"No it's nothing... I'm just not feeling well and it's getting very late," he started defensively. "I should be on my way," he mumbled on. Alice looked at him sadly. "Good bye," he said simply. Alice grabbed his hand suddenly and Jervis turned.

"Thank you... for the ice cream and I'm sorry," she said simply. Jervis smiled as she let go of his hand. He turned and walked out of the store. Alice looked across at his vanilla blueberry Sundae melting into each other turning a light shade of blue. She placed an elbow on the table cupped her chin on her hand and ate silently to herself.

Jervis walked home his hands in his pockets, his heart broken, defeated. It was wrong to pursue Alice especially if she still loved Billy. He sighed remembering the look on her face, she was sad as she spoke of him. She was hurt and it was all because of that rogue Scarecrow. It took a while but finally Jervis caught a Taxi and returned home, he seriously put some thought of getting a car of his own. He returned home and closed the door. He turned facing the door he sighed as he banged his head on the hard wood a couple of times.

"Why? Why? WHY?" Jervis said to himself. The phone rang and distracted him from beating himself up. He just leaned and answered the phone, which was by the door, and pulled it up to his ear.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Uhh is this Mr. Hats?" the hesitant voice of Larry answered.

"Yes, it is Mr.- I mean what is it!" he snapped.

"Sorry to bother you sir but the packaged has been delivered, me and my associate made sure he got his stuff," he continued sullen.

"Good... good," Jervis sneered letting out a smile."You may enjoy the rest of your evening. Good Bye," he said and hung up. Jervis smiled as he imagined Crane soon discovering the empty silver containers of his precious Plethora gas. How angry he would be and how bad it was probably going to set him back. Jervis grabbed his mind controller headband and started to dance around the room, along with his mice who danced around their terrarium with him.


	10. Chapter 10

Breaking Wonderland: Alice in Chains

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

(Sequel to Breaking Wonderland) After her breakdown, Alice is forced to seek psychiatric help. Though the criminals in Arkham have other things on mind, again.

PS: Sorry for any grammar mistakes, typos, anything else.

**Very Long Chapter I was tempted into cutting it into two possibly three parts. However they all seemed uneven in a way. So here's my warning Bleh.**

Chapter 10: Like a Flower's Bloom

Alice stared at herself in the mirror as she vigorously brushed her teeth. She was getting ready for work and she was up early enough to eat some breakfast before leaving. The phone rang and Alice quickly rinsed her mouth before heading towards the phone.

"Hello," Alice asked cheerfully.

"Hello Alice? It's me Dr. Quinzel speaking," Harley spoke on the other side.

"Oh hi Dr. Quinzel, how are you?" Alice asked happily.

"I'm A-okay, how about you?" Harley asked politely.

"I'm fine I'm about to leave for work," Alice replied.

"Oh sorry about that. I have some bad news I can't make it to our next session, though I figured since I have some time now we can have ourselves a little chat," Harley suggested. Alice thought about it for a while and leaned against the wall.

"Oh okay, so what do we talk about," Alice asked.

"So how's Yoga going?" Harley asked right off the bat.

"Oh the usual," Alice replied.

"How about gymnastics? Still trying?" Harley asked.

"Oh I'm getting better not as fast as Yoga but I'm able to do more cartwheels and started to get a hand of flipping," she said happily.

"That's great I'm so proud of you," Harley said over enthusiastically. "Well the reason I have to reschedule our appointment is because I have more clients coming in... and I'm started to become very busy. I'm not sure when I'll be able to see you again," Dr. Quinzel said sorrily on the other line. Alice gasped.

"What really?" Alice asked sadly.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Harley replied. "I've been meaning to ask you how's coping with Billy coming along?" Harley asked. Alice was quiet for a while.

"Oh... well I've been crying less and less, thoughts of him come and go," Alice said as she looked up and sighed her heart ached but it wasn't as strong when she first lost him. An image of Billy smiling dashingly came into her mind. Alice frowned.

"That's good, I've been wondering if perhaps you should start dating again," Harley suggested slyly. There was another pause.

"Actually Dr. Richardson mentioned something about that in my last session too," Alice said sadly.

"Well good think about it," Harley suggested.

"I will," she said simply.

"Well Alice I have to go, I hope to speak to 'ya real soon," Harley started.

"Me too, it was fun talking to you, you never seemed to be so judgmental like Dr. Richardson. It was like talking to a friend," Alice said with a sigh. This time Harley was quiet.

"Oh, that's actually one of the nicest things I ever heard..." Harley laughed lightly. "But don't worry we'll see each other again, so cheer up and give those men a run for their money will 'ya?" Harley ended with that she hung up.

"Bye," Alice said with a sigh and hung up. Alice made her way out to work, she stopped by a restaurant and got herself a breakfast bagel with scrambled eggs. She made her way towards the basement of tall Wayne Enterprise building where her new office was. The room was basically a giant file cabinet. A stack of folders were on her desk that needed to be labeled and carefully placed away. Some had to be transferred into a computer instead. She took a bite out of bagel as she started working. They were a few others that worked with her but mostly kept to themselves. It seemed her reputation allowed her to have the silence she needed for her work. Half ways through Alice started to think back on the conversation, she felt sad that she wasn't going to see Dr. Quinzel again anytime soon. She was like hanging out with a friend more than a therapist. Then there was the advice both Dr. Quinzel and Dr. Richardson gave her to help her keep her mind off Billy. Alice swallowed her bagel and continued typing. She had not dated in a long time. The whole part about opening yourself up, allowing yourself to care for someone and be judged was just plain nerve wrecking. Alice thought of the times she dated Billy. They were moments when he genuinely seemed to care and they were moments that it was obvious that he didn't. Only now that he was gone that she was able to see his flaws. Alice ate the rest of bagel along with the eggs and continued on her day.

Alice walked back into her apartment she immediately placed her purse on the table. She caught herself thinking about the conversation she had with Jervis the other day. She knew she had hurt his feelings when she mentioned Billy and she felt guilty about it. Especially, since his been such a gentlemen lately. A part of her said "No" as memories of what he did to her and Billy popped in her head. Deep down Jervis was a dangerous man and she knew all this running into him could lead to even more dangerous scenarios. Especially since she was starting to feel lonely. Alice made herself a cup of chamomile tea and turned on the television and sat down. She cuddled into herself with a sigh wondering lost in thought.

Alice awoke from a cold sweat. She dreamed of Billy calling out to her as he fell into his grave. It was darkness all around her and the way he had reached out for her as he fell made Alice shiver. She walked up toward the grave and only saw darkness. She inwardly giggled at the thought of only seeing darkness in her dream but now that she was awake she felt awful, confused, and sad.

The week went by fast as she preoccupied herself, with bills, groceries, work, yoga, and gymnastics. Each time she succeeded in doing a tumble she imagined Dr. Quinzel clapping while yelling "Good job!" It kept her mind from wondering and most of all she was becoming more confident in herself. Alice felt she was becoming ready to date again. She looked over some of her clothes, most were out of season and others just weren't the going out type. Alice shook her head.

"What am I doing?" she asked out loud. "It's not like I have friends to got out with anymore," she said to herself. "Ugh" she let out nasal like as landed on her bed. It became more apparent how her life was different after Billy was gone. No friends, no high paying job, no _Billy_, no nice apartment, no car, and no new clothes nor shoes. Alice cried to herself as she looked up Dr. Richardson's number wondering if she could schedule an emergency appointment but there was no answer. Alice leaned over and turned on her radio. She listened to it for awhile as she heard an announcement that caught her attention.

"Love is in the air Gotham! And everyone knows the reason why. Why it's Gotham's Spring Festival, of course! Dancing, Dining, games and fun, and don't forget the Flower Festival with the Flower Pageant as well! Come one, come all at Gotham's Spring Festival at Gotham Park, on June 9th this Saturday!" Alice let the thought mull over her head for a moment and then smiled.

Saturday came and Alice found a cute peach dress. She placed her head up in elegant bun along with a white head band. She then put on her petticoat which made her dress puffier and some white shoes. She placed on a little bit of pink lipstick and examined herself. So what if she didn't have a date. After all the radio did say come _one_ come all, didn't it. So she was come one and she going to have a good day no matter what. Alice held on to her white clutch as she caught a taxi to Gotham Park which was a lot bigger than Hill park near her home.

The park was packed with vendors and flowers everywhere, their scents blending in with the aromas of food. Alice smiled as she walked up to the nearest vendor. The man was selling wooden ships and small ships in a bottle. Another vendor was selling knitted dolls, another sold jewelery instead. People crowded the walking paths looking at all the vendors and buying items. Alice didn't have much money so she found herself steering more towards the food vendors. She found the cheapest being a small old man selling bratwurst. She got bratwurst hotdog, with cheese, sauerkraut, and Dijon mustard. Alice took a bite out of her bratwurst making a mess on her face and on the ground around her as sauerkraut fell to the floor. It was one of best things she tasted in a long time. She took another bite as she looked at another near by vendor.

"Why Miss Pleasance," the sound of a woman's voice made Alice turn. In front of her was the head nurse of Arkham, Ms. Isley. Right next to her was Jervis, wearing a light blue colored blouse and khaki pants. He seemed startled as he stood next to Ms. Isley. Ms Isley looked elegant as she wore a light pink dress, with what seemed to be real flowers adorned to it. The dress was sleek as it was elegant. Alice swallowed her food in her mouth.

"Oh hello, Ms. Isley... Jervis," Alice smiled as Jervis turned a bright shade of red. "Wow, you look gorgeous Ms. Isley," Alice let out. Ivy smiled proudly as she place one hand on her hip.

"Well you don't look too bad yourself," Ivy grinned. Alice looked over herself and shrugged.

"Why Alice, I didn't expect to see you here," Jervis interrupted. Alice laughed half heatedly.

"I could say the same thing about you," she said teasingly. She looked back at Ms. Isley and wondered why they were here _together_ in the first place.

"Ms. Isley, you know Alice?" Jervis asked curiously. This time the red head blushed.

"It's a small world," Pamela let out coolly.

"Very small, it seems," Jervis let out suspiciously with a raised brow.

"So, are you enjoying yourself so far?" Pamela asked. Alice turned her attention back to the red head.

"Oh so far," Alice trailed. Pamela smiled as she glanced back at Jervis then back at Alice. She whispered something in Jervis' ear that made him blush.

"Well I better be going, I'm competing in the Flower Pageant, bye bye," she blew out a kiss toward Jervis. Which made both Alice and Jervis blush as they both watched her walk away. Alice took her last bite of her bratwurst chewing it quickly. Jervis smiled as he looked down at her seeing her chew her food furiously.

"My dear girl, slow down you might choke," Jervis let out. Alice blushed for a second then calmed herself as she swallowed.

"You're right," she started as she look around for a drink vendor. Jervis followed her as she searched around. They were both quiet for a while.

"So what brings you to the Spring Festival?" Alice started as she accepted he was going to follow her as Ms. Isley left.

"Actually I found a flyer by my the door the other day," he started as he brought out the pamphlet. It was a flyer of the spring festival. Alice glanced at it and walked towards a drink stand selling colorful looking drinks. Alice cleared her throat as she waited in line. "So Ms. Isley looked very lovely you think she's going to win?" Alice asked curtly. Jervis looked at her nervously before smiling.

"She looks quite nice but not as lovely as you," he said strongly. Alice blushed as she turned to look at him. He presented a yellow rose that slowly turned to pinkish red in it's outer petals. Her eyes widened as she blushed a crimson she never saw a rose so unique, so colorful, so beautiful. She smiled as she took the flower and smelt it, it was a aromatic scent.

"I-I never seen anything so beautiful," she breathed staring into the rose. Jervis looked down blushing.

"I hope I didn't upset you when I walked off the other day," he started. Alice smiled slightly as images of him standing up and leaving his Sundae melting to a gooey mess popped into her head.

"No," she said simply. It was partially true, it didn't upset her though it did make her felt guilty, as he was making her feel now. Alice let out a small sigh.

"Thank you," she said sincerely as her blue eyes, filled with emotion, gazed at him as he stared back at her expectantly. He caught her eyes before looking away blushing he placed his hands in his pockets. Alice didn't think before stepping toward him leaning in as she lightly gave him a peck on his cheeks. Jervis grew so red she wasn't sure if he was furious or embarrassed. Alice turned closing her eyes tightly hoping she would not regret her action. She stared into the rose again and once again her heart seemed to melt.

Alice and Jervis continued to walk around the park, they made their way towards the flower show where there were many other flowers all grown by locals citizens of Gotham. They walked silently at first neither not sure what to say to the other.

"The flowers are so beautiful," Alice started as she stopped to look at the floral variety. Jervis stopped and looked around.

"Yes, they are," he said as he glanced around quickly. Alice noticed and smiled.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"My dearest Alice you look so lovely today..." he stopped cutting himself short. Alice tilted her head towards the side.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that," she said feeling guilty about the peck she gave him earlier.

"It's quite alright Alice... I understand you didn't mean it... in that sort of way," he said as he bent down and sniffed a flower nearby. Alice stared silently at him, his defensives were up. _He's afraid of getting hurt_. Alice thought as she examined him. Alice giggled as she sniffed her beautiful rose she placed it in her hair tightly between her bun and her white head band. Alice smiled as she took a step forward placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I meant it," she whispered loudly. Alice was torn, a part of her was excited, honest, while another part was scared out of her mind. Jervis stood up and stepped back, his eyes widen.

"You...you meant it?" he stammered. Alice nodded simply. "You sure... my dear Alice are you alright? Have you caught a fever?" he asked as he took another step back. Alice sighed deeply.

"Yes... well I'm not sure actually," she started. "Can we sit down someplace?" she asked. They made their way towards and empty bench near the floral exhibits. Jervis face seemed pale, he was nervous. Alice let out another sigh. "I have to be honest... to myself and to you. I never imagined talking to you again since you used those mind controlling devices on Billy and I. I was so angry but most of all I was scared," Alice paused looking at him hurt. "I trusted you! You never seemed like the type who would do such a thing and after that I didn't know who to trust. I felt safe knowing you were in Arkham and I was edgy whenever I heard you had escaped. Then Billy died, I was so hurt, so sad, so angry. It didn't help when I found out Billy had cheated on me," she continued.

"That fool of man cheated on you?" Jervis interrupted angrily. Alice grimaced.

"Yes, it broke me. I went into despair and all I thought about is how you ruined my life. So I snapped I made a mistake... I lost control of mind and well... you know..." Alice stated her hands fidgeting on her lap nervously. Jervis gently placed a hand on hers. Alice's hand flinched before relaxing. "When I understood what I've done I thought my life was ruined. Though because of you and Batman I'm here outside safe out of prison away from Arkham, I got the help I needed. I understood how it felt to love someone to the point of insanity. Then all of a sudden there you were back in my life and I was terrified but I knew... I knew I had to apologize, I knew I had to thank you. So when I finally saw you at the park I took the risk and I did," Alice said as she stood up becoming anxious. "Though, you were different you were back to your old self, the Jervis I knew back at Wayne Enterprise. You were kind, thoughtful, and most of all... you respected me,"Alice said as she stared into nowhere. It was almost as she was talking to herself. She stood up, staring quietly as the sun set and a cool breeze blew. "I'm so confused," Alice started to tear up as she covered her face in hands. "I don't want to hurt you!" she let out as she sat down again. "I think... I like you Jervis... though my head is saying no no don't!" she sniffed her voice nasal like as she cried out loud. People passed giving them strange looks.

"Alice please don't cry," Jervis said softly as he brought out a handkerchief and handed it to Alice. Alice took it and blew into it loudly. "I'm not worthy of your tears..." he spoke softly as he gazed to the sidewalk in front of him. "I'm not going to lie... what I did was wrong. All my life I was so lonely it didn't help that I was a middle age man infatuated with a children story. Then finally all my hard work of college paid off. I got hired at Wayne Enterprise and it was a job I always wanted... doing something I love. Then you came along as if you stepped right out Wonderland and into this dull world we call reality. Oh how I swooned over you from afar, though I never had the courage to say something. Alas you never noticed and soon you started to date that bloke Billy. Then when I heard you got engaged with him... I felt empty. Work became harder, talking to you became even harder. I was miserable then one day I heard you had broke up. I was overjoyed finally my chance came to say the things I've always wanted to say!" he paused looking up at the colorful night sky. "My turn came to woo you and I jumped at the chance," he ended muffled, placing his face in his palms. Jervis continued too embarrass to look at Alice. "I was infatuated with you, I couldn't even think straight. I wanted you to love me so bad that when the next day you were back together again, I snapped I couldn't take it. Enraged with anger, hate, loneliness I did awful things," he said finally letting himself breath taking away his hands from his face. People continued to pass by more and more though Jervis didn't care he had to continue. "I went to Arkham, I deserved it though at the time I didn't think so, I know now," he said with a sigh. "I accepted my fate, I accepted my love was nothing more than a mere infatuation. Then you came running in back to into my arms, so nice, so forgiving and I did not understand why? After all I've done, why? I could see it, I knew you were afraid and I should of walked away but I was weak, my heart got the best of me and so each time a moment came to spend time with you. I jumped at the opportunity," he ended as he shook his head."So you see Alice I have much of the blame. So don't cry because instead of walking away and leaving you alone, I clung to you like sadness haunts the Mock Turtle," he ended.

"Jervis..." Alice let out softly. Jervis looked at Alice full of sympathy. "I didn't know you felt that way," she spoke as she wiped her eyes.

"Me neither," he let out a chuckle as he stretched his legs. He leaned back against the bench "Oh Alice why are emotions so complex?" he asked out loud. Alice tilted her head not sure how to answer. Then he continued, "Why couldn't it be easier to unwrap like the mind..." he spoke again.

"I think you're one of the few who understand the mind more than our emotions," Alice started her voice had a hint of admiration. "I really don't think emotions are suppose to be understood. Just felt, coming and going weaving in and out like the wind," she said.

"Perhaps you're right," Jervis admitted. He looked at Alice her color seemed to return to normal, her faced glow softly.

"Alice, my dear I hope I don't offend you by saying this... but you're such a sight to behold," he let out a deep sigh. Alice blushed slightly as she smiled a smile that reached her eyes.

"I appreciate the honesty... though I really do like the compliment as well," she said as she stood up. Jervis stood up as well and followed the crowd wondering about the commotion that people were starting to make. They soon found out as they saw a big stage gathered around with beautiful women lined up facing the crowd. In front of them there was a small table with a flower in front. "Hey! There's Ms. Isley!" Alice said as she noticed the third contestant, Ms. Isley with a vibrant pink Peony in front her. There was also a Blond with a white rose in front of her and a Brunette with an Iris. All three were beautiful women. A well dressed man walked on the stage bringing out a microphone tapping it lightly.

"Is this thing on?" he asked and his voiced boomed. A few people cheered. "Good! Why Hello Gotham!" he yelled out and this time a larger crowd cheered. "Welcome to the 7th annual Spring Festival! I hope you all had a good time?" the crowed cheered with many yes and a few no. "Good well I like to welcome you all here in this _beau-ti-ful _spring evening and to the judging of the finals of the Flower Pageant! Now we all know our three contestants Ms. Georgina York!" he pointed, the Blond girl waved her hand to the crowd as people cheered. "Ms. Pam Isley" the man announced and Ivy just smiled politely and again the crowd cheered.

"I hope Ms. Isley wins," Alice whispered loudly to Jervis.

"And Ms. Michelle Logan!" The brunette smiled and winked as well. "Okay now we all know these women can garden! As you can see and we all know... well they got the _stuff_..." this time many of the men cheered along with a few wolf whistles. "But we all know they can be one winner!" Half the crowd booed. "Sorry folks I don't write the rules I just say them," he cleared his throat. "Now calm down we all know that this year, the folks of Gotham, that means you, got to vote for Queen of the Flower Pageant this year. Also are three judges as well which their votes count as a whopping ten points," the crowd booed again as the judges just waved to the irritated audience. "Well enough of that already lets start with our runner up he said as someone handed him an envelope. "Okay everyone ready?"

"YES!" the crowd yelled.

"Okay our runner up for Queen of the Flowers is... Ms..." he paused. "Ms. Michelle Logan!" he said and the brunette with the violet dressed jumped for joy grabbing her Iris as she reached for prize and a bouquet of flowers. "Awe isn't that nice," the announcer noted. As Ms. Logan walked off the stage. "Okay now for the grand prize of a year supplies of Gardenia's Miracle Grow and the crown of Queen of the Flowers... goes to...Ms.," the man paused, the crowd tensed up as he opened the envelope. "Oh it's a close one... it's Ms. Georgina York!" the crowd cheered and booed as Ms. York started crying hysterically.

"Oh she lost," Alice said under her breath.

"I honestly can't believe it," Jervis acknowledged with an inward chuckle. Ms. Isley crossed her arms as she walked off the stage. "Oh boy I'm sure she's going to be right foul mood," Jervis said as he tried to steer Alice away from the crowd toward the area where the band was playing. The band started playing a song and people started to gather around and dance. Both Alice and Jervis were nervous as they saw some of the locals skillfully dance.

"Should we join?" Alice asked Jervis as she looked around excitedly. Jervis took a deep breath.

"I'm must admit my dancing skills might not be on as par as those in front of us," he answered.

"Excuses," a woman's voice interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Jervis turned and saw Ivy standing there behind them, her arms crossed, her face very obviously angry.

"Oh Ms. Isley so glad of you to join us," Jervis replied sarcastically.

"Hmph, if I was you I'd be using more grateful tones," Ivy whispered glancing at Alice's rose and Jervis gulped.

"Perhaps you're right," he added in quickly.

"Oh hey Ms. Isley, I'm sorry you didn't win," Alice said as she leaned forward looking around Jervis towards Ivy.

"I was robbed," Ivy let out bitterly.

"Oh don't fuss Pamela, there's always next year," Jervis said consoling.

"I know but I was so sure this year would be my year, you know Peonies are not an easy flower to grow. I should of won that crown not that blond pieces of bleach-" then suddenly there was a bang. Gunfire could be heard across the park. The crowd started to panic as they grew confused.

"What's going on?" Alice yelled toward them as sound of people yelling grew louder.

"It seems someone has crashed the party," Jervis said grabbing Alice's hand.

"You got that right!" Ivy said as she tried not to be pushed around by the crowd. "Well you know what that means..." she said ripping up her beautiful dress to a very high mini skirt.

"Yes, better leave before you know who get's here," Jervis said as he started to lead Alice through the crowd followed closely by Ivy. The crowd was rough to maneuver as people ran erratically in all directions. Then suddenly Ivy ran off toward the direction of the stage.

"Oh my gosh, where is Ms. Isley going?" Alice gasped as she saw Ivy running toward another direction. Jervis noticed as he continued to lead towards the opposite direction. He figured it had something do with her prized Peony.

"Don't fret my dear, Ms. Isley is more than capable of taking care of herself," he reassured as he continued to lead Alice through the park. They made it toward the end of the park. Cars were driving everywhere trying to leave the scene as Gotham's Police were trying to head towards the scene. They walked a block away from the park, the sound of chaos started to become more distant. A few Taxi's passed by trying to gather as much fairs as possible. Jervis tried to flag down a taxi but each one would hurriedly pass by.

"I'm starting to reconsider getting that car again," Jervis said out loud. Alice looked around worried.

"What are we going to do?" she asked as some people continued to run. Jervis looked around as he quickly let go of Alice.

"Stay here my dear, desperate times calls for desperate measures," he said as he stepped out in front of a moving taxi and placed his hand out forward. The taxi stopped suddenly the breaks screeching. The driver lowered his window and stuck out his head.

"Are you freak-in' mad!" the man yelled.

"Such foul language," Jervis said as made his way towards the driver. There was already a couple and a small child in the back.

"Maybe we should find another taxi," Alice suggested meekly.

"Now open the back door, there's plenty of room for more people," Jervis observed.

"Hey my cabs full pal," the driver said.

"Do you not see all those people running for their lives, you could of fit three more people in your cab including a person on the passenger side," Jervis argued. The man frowned as he could see many others trying to flag down taxis as well.

"Oh alright get in. But I'm still charging you!" he added. The driver unlocked the doors and Jervis motioned for Alice who made her way towards the cab. He opened the back seat the couple made room. The mother held on to their child on her lap.

"I'm sorry," Alice said as she got in. The couple frowned but nodded. Jervis went to the passenger side door and got in.

"Alright I'm taking this family home first, they live up by Wesley St." the man started as he began to drive off. Alice frowned.

"Is there anyway you can pass by Grant Street or near it?" Alice asked. The driver was silent for a while.

"Look this family was here first..." he started. "But if you want I can drop you off by Lee Boulevard. A few blocks away from Grant, if I go any further I'll miss my turn. Only if that's okay with them first," he said as he continued to drive. The family looked at each and shrugged.

"It's okay, we're just happy we're alive," the man stated as he kissed his son's forehead.

"Alright, if it's alright with daredevil over here?" he asked glancing at Jervis.

"If it's alright by Alice," he commented.

"It's alright I just want to go home," she said with a sigh. The drive went by rather smoothly, soon the taxi reached Lee Boulevard he parked on the side of street.

"All right folks this is your stop," he said unlocking the doors. Jervis nodded as he got and opened the door for Alice. He handed the driver a $100 and the man smiled.

"I guess the daredevil business is going well," he noted. "Thanks," he let out as he drove back on the main road heading towards the turnpike. Alice took a deep breath.

"That was quite an experience," Jervis started. Alice smiled briefly.

"Yeah," she said as hugged one of her arms. They stood there quiet for a while. "Jervis, would you mind walking me home?" Alice asked, her face looked nervous. "It's not too far from here and to be honest I'm feeling a bit shaken up," she continued. Jervis smiled as he walked towards her side.

"I'd be honored to," he replied. Alice and Jervis walked through the blocks of the dimly lit neighborhood. Alice took the rose out of her hair and sniffed it once more. She let out a loving sigh as she smiled lightly.

"Even though the day was such a mess... I had fun," Alice broke the silence.

"Yes it was quite the adventure," Jervis admitted.

"I also enjoyed our talk. It feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders," she said as she looked up at the night sky.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," Jervis started. Alice looked at him intently.

"What is it?" she asked curiously. Jervis stopped suddenly looking down at the ground. His eyes elsewhere. His defensive were on guard again.

"Did you really meant it when you said..." he paused as he let out a sigh. "Oh never mind," he blurted.

"Jervis... don't be shy what's on your mind?" she asked as she stepped forward. He swallowed as he began to look nervous.

"It's nothing really," he protested. He started to walk again at a quicker pace. Alice looked at him confused as she hurried to catch up.

"Well now I want to know and besides my house is this way," Alice said quickly as she rushed toward him and grabbed his hand. She steered him down towards Grant Street. "It's not that far from here," she said as she hurried towards her house. A few minutes later she stopped in front of an old apartment building that looked similar to his. "Well now you know where I live," Alice laughed nervously.

"It's quite alright I don't plan to bombard your home with flowers any time soon," he said lightly with a grin.

"Good," Alice let out as she walked up the steps. Alice smiled as she faced him nervously. "Thanks for the beautiful rose," she thanked sincerely.

"Of course," he smiled brightly up at her.

"And... thank you for walking me home," she said again.

"Oh Pish-Tosh, what kind of gen-" he started though suddenly Alice pecked him on the cheek again. The words suddenly got stuck in his mouth.

"I hope to see you again sometime soon," she said gently as she held his hand. Jervis grew so red, it was obvious he was a loss for words. All he did was let out a big lopsided grin. "Goodnight," Alice said as she walked up the small set of steps. "Oh wait how are you getting home?" Alice suddenly realized. Jervis shook his head before clearing his throat.

"Worry not, my dear Alice, I shall find a way," he said as he bowed down to her. Alice giggled before walking up the small complex doors.


	11. Chapter 11

Breaking Wonderland: Alice in Chains

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

(Sequel to Breaking Wonderland) After her breakdown, Alice is forced to seek psychiatric help. Though the criminals in Arkham have other things on mind, again.

PS: Sorry for any grammar mistakes, typos, anything else.

Chapter 11: Bombs Away

Jervis awoke the next day and immediately he pinched himself.

"Still alive," he realized. He had worried that the roller coaster of yesterday was just a dream. A very long and confusing dream, but a dream that ended well. He rolled to his side and hugged his extra pillow. He smiled as he remember gazing at Alice's lovely face in her peach dress with that beautiful rose in her hair. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach flutter up to his chest that made his heart ache with desire and angst. He rolled over to his back he didn't want to get up he was going to daydream about Alice the whole day. Then suddenly the phone rang bursting his Alice bubble into a wisp of smoke. Jervis grew angry as got up and made it towards his phone.

"Yes, Hello?" he asked irritated.

"Again with the short temperateness," Ivy's voice was on the other line.

"Hey hows it goin' hot stuff?" this time it was Harley's voice that spoke.

"Harley? Pamela?" Jervis asked.

"Ding Ding Ding!" Harley blurted.

"Should of known," he said with a exasperated sigh.

"Hey Ivy told me all about your day with..._Al-ice_," Harley sung.

"What?" he blurted out.

"I told you he wasn't going to be happy," Ivy said just as exasperated.

"Oh phooey," Harley let out. "So how did it go?" Harley asked suddenly.

"How did what go?" Jervis asked suspiciously.

"You're day with you're most love sick crush of all time?" Harley clarified.

"Excuse me?" Jervis let out slightly offended.

"Oh don't play dumb, you spent the whole evening with her, I saw it!" Ivy said bluntly.

"Come on! Tell me, Tell me!" Harley squealed before laughing. Jervis cleared his throat.

"Harley, when did you become so intently interested in my love life?" Jervis asked seriously. Harley stopped laughing suddenly. Both Ivy and Harley were quiet.

…

"Should we tell him?" Ivy finally spoke.

"Tell me what?" Jervis noted slowly growing angry.

"I don't know... he's sounds pretty peeved already," Harley said a bit nervously.

"Tell me what?" he blurted obviously angry.

"Now don't get mad but there's something I need to tell you," Harley spoke cautiously. Jervis stayed quiet as did Ivy. "Well... there's a reason why you and Alice have been..._ accidentally_ bumping into each other lately," Harley started.

"Oh god please don't tell me," Jervis moaned with a tinge of clarity.

"Yep, I've been playing match maker, okay gotta-" Harley stated simply.

"Just like that?" Ivy asked Harley.

"Just like what?" Harley asked Ivy.

"That's all you're going to tell him?" Ivy asked Harley.

"If I tell him anymore he's just going to choke on his cheerios," Harley downplayed.

"What have you been up to?" Jervis spat out, "What have you done? You better tell me right this instant or I'm hanging up right now and never talking to the both of you ever again!" he wailed out threateningly he began to pace around the room. Though the cord of the phone didn't let him pace very far.

"That's fine with me," Ivy agreed simply.

"Hold your hats, Okay okay I'll tell you everything," Harley fretted.

"Everything?" Ivy asked Harley.

"Okay," Harley cleared her throat. "Well once upon a time Ivy and I stumbled across a very important room. It was a room that belong to a very important Doc, who had lots and lots of files," Harley said excitedly. "Well, one of the files belonged to a pretty little blond named Alice," Harley continued like a bard telling a story.

"I can't believe-" Jervis said through gritted teeth.

"Uh-uh no interruptions please," Harley replied immediately, then cleared her throat again. "Now where was I, oh yeah. Well I being the compassionate person I am, felt pretty bad for dear old Jervy who had gotten a bad wrap by dear old Johnny boy. It was clearly evident that Jervy was lonely and sad-"

"And pathetic," Ivy added.

"Yes that too," Harley noted. "So I Harley took pity and decided to play a game!" Harley squealed.

"Play a game?" Jervis responded again through gritted teeth.

"Harley... don't say it like that," Ivy chided.

"Oh okay, well I wanted to play Match-Maker, somehow I knew they're were still hope for 'ya guys. Especially since her dear old husband cheated on nice innocent little Alice. So I decided to play Doctor and I gave Alice a little push," Harley finished.

"Harley," Ivy scolded once more.

"What?" she asked Ivy.

"You did what? Oh my... I think... I'm going to be sick, I can't believe ...it," Jervis knees weakened as he learned against the door and slid to the floor.

"You better believe it because I did it," Harley let out strongly.

"We did it," Ivy added proudly.

"Yes and so we kind of gave Alice a little push, that's all," Harley maintained.

"You tricked Alice and gave her a... push?" he responded his tone evident of becoming more and more ill.

"Uh-huh, who did you think suggested for her to apologize for what she did to you in Arkham? Who do you think opened her eyes to that cheatin' bastard Billy? Who do you think suggested to open up to you and who did you think sent you that flyer to the Spring Festival?" Harley said growing angry.

"I did," Ivy said stifling a yawn.

"Okay that last part was Ivy's idea," Harley corrected.

"This whole time... this my life has been a lie," Jervis choked weakly.

"Cut the melodramatics will you!" Ivy added. "Yes, we did rudely interrupted your life, we did lie to Alice about our true intentions. Besides we didn't brain wash her, we didn't force her to do anything she didn't want. She did it because she chose to," Ivy said sternly.

"That's right!" Harley added.

"Besides we only planned two real bump ins though honestly it seems you guys did the rest on your own," Ivy said impressed.

"Besides Alice is good girl you should be happy I even continued to push her towards you, you know Alice really could get anyone she wanted if she had a bit more spunk," Harley added.

"You mean confidence... and if I recall miss welcome mat, is a trait you also seem to lack," Ivy scolded Harley once again.

"I can't believe you two, what made you think you had the right?" Jervis questioned.

"We don't have any rights and besides according to Ivy you guys actually looked _happy together_!" Harley emphasized.

"But how would I ever know! What if you really did alter her frame of mind," Jervis continued. "The power of suggestion it's far dangerous than you realize it's stronger than-"

"Blah blah blah!" Harley interrupted. "If you can't figure out how she really feels then that's your problem not mine," Harley chided. Jervis growled in frustration.

"What about you Pamela? What role did you play? Especially since you gave me the rose yesterday. What did you do spike the rose with some chemical or pheromone?" Jervis reckoned.

"No I did not," Ivy started defensively, "All I did was grow a perfect rose...though that reminds me I do need someone to test out this new perfume I designed," Ivy strayed.

"Grrrrr!" Jervis let out.

"Well sorry if I try to give you a hand!" Harley spat out.

"I never asked for your help Harley!" Jervis spat back.

"Fine!" Harley yelled out.

"Good!" Jervis yelled back and there was a click. The phone beeped as Jervis was too ill to sit up immediately and hang up. He was torn, confused, and depressed. Harley just did not realize the power of suggestion had on people. What's even worse, how would he tell Alice? What if Alice doesn't even know about Harley or Ivy? How would she take it? Would she blame him? Jervis curled his knees up to himself he shook his head before covering it between his arms.

A week passed and Alice hadn't heard or seen any sign of Jervis. She wondered if she had scared him. Though, work kept her busy Alice would occasionally stroll around Hill park hoping for a chance to run into him. Alice smiled as she watched children chase each other about, flew kites, swung on swings, and ran after the rude Ice Cream man. Thoughts came to her as she remembered the daydreams she would have when Billy was still alive. Having a cute home and children of their own playing in the freshly cut backyard. Alice sighed as she swung her purse lazily about she remembered she needed groceries as she made her way towards the grocery store. Half ways through her stroll Alice had a strange feeling as she was being watched. She would constantly stop, looking around, increasing becoming paranoid. She caught a taxi back to her home she didn't want to risk being followed or chased with a bag full of groceries. The taxi stopped and she paid the driver, though she didn't expect to see Jervis sitting on the steps of the complex looking very sullen, his head propped up with his elbows and hands. Alice carefully stepped out with her bag of groceries.

"Jervis?" she asked carefully her voice came out her usual nasaly self. Jervis seemed to snap out of his reverie as he stood up suddenly.

"Alice, you startled me," he said as he took a deep breath.

"Hi, didn't expect to see you here," Alice said as she stepped up closer to the steps.

"I'm sorry... but I had to see you," he said seriously. Alice perked a brow as she readjusted her grip around her big brown bag of groceries.

"Oh, okay," Alice spoke her tone a bit saddened. Jervis shook his head.

"Where are my manners?" Jervis scolded himself as he stepped down and grabbed her bag of groceries. "There much better," he said smiling a bit.

"Thanks," she replied gratefully. "Do you mind carrying them into my apartment," she stated as she opened the entrance to the old building. It was a small hallway with two apartments one across each other and stairs. Alice walked up the stairs making sure Jervis was okay with the groceries. She walked down the hall towards the window her apartment was the one on the left. Alice unlocked the door and opened it she held the door letting him in. She closed it as she locked her door.

"You can put them on the counter if you like," Alice suggested as she looked through her mail. Jervis placed the bag on the small counter. The apartment was small almost similar to his. Which was sad considering he had enough money to afford a much larger place of his own. Though, the light blue room had tons of personal touches. It was obviously a female's apartment and to his surprise she too had Alice in Wonderland memorabilia, as she had a white rabbit clock, dressed in a Red Queens banner holding a large pocket watch. Alice placed her mail back down and smiled as she made her way towards her kitchen. She started to take out the groceries from her brown bag. "So what do you want to talk about?" Alice started happily. Jervis turned to face her giving her a brief smile.

"Alice I haven't been myself lately and I worry that you may not be completely your self either," he started. Alice giggled.

"What do you mean?" she said as she started placing things in the refrigerator. Jervis sighed.

"I mean... well I-" he paused, taking a deep breath, starting over. "Alice that night at the flower festival meant so much to me," he started looking desperately towards her. Alice slowly stopped putting away some apples as she stared at him seriously. "I was overjoyed when you said you meant the way felt towards me. Though, I worry that perhaps you may have been_ lead_ into feeling that way... towards me," he mumbled. He looked down as he started to fidget. Alice tilted her head.

"What do you mean by_ lead_?" she asked seriously. Jervis shook his head.

"Alice when you ran to apologize to me was it because you were _told_ to or did you _really_ wanted to apologize?" Jervis spoke carefully choosing his words wisely. He was angry at Harley and Ivy after all, though he knew they meant well, however lack of tact they used to get their goal. Alice looked down towards her side. Her eyes seemed else where. She was quiet for a while then she took a deep breath.

"Well-" she started than exhaled. "Well I really did feel guilty for what I've done. It's true I was really scared of you but... since the incident at Arkham, I kind of almost..." Alice giggled nervously as she turned red. "I kind of almost did beat you up," she said turning bright red. "Since then I wasn't afraid of you as I always been," she paused looking down ashamed. "I know it sounds wrong but it's true, that's how I feel," she started. Jervis let out a small chuckle.

"That isn't exactly the answer I wanted to hear, however it does make me feel a bit better," Jervis let out rubbing his right forearm.

"Well what I'm saying Jervis, is... I trust you," she said from behind the counter. "I don't want to be alone anymore," she started her eyes becoming teary. "I'm sorry, I'm very confused right now," she said ripping down the brown bag from her counter forgetting she still had apple juice in the bag which fell and burst open on the floor. Alice heaved a heavy sigh as she looked up rolling her eyes. Jervis immediately made his way behind the counter helping Alice clean up the mess. Alice brought down some paper towels as Jervis tossed the wet bag aside. They both silently scrambled to clean the spilled juice. They're hands briefly touching for a second. They both turned red as they continued to clean a bit more carefully.

"If it means anything I'm just as confused as you are," Jervis spoke softly. Alice eyes watered up a bit as she let out a smile. She grabbed another paper towel and used it for her eyes and nose. They soon cleaned up the mess and Alice calmed herself she leaned against the counter.

"Why are you so kind to me?" she asked suddenly. Her blue eyes bright as she stared up at him searchingly. Jervis' breath stopped for a moment as he looked down at Alice.

"Isn't it obvious... my dear Alice," he said breathlessly as he leaned in closer. He wanted to continue but the words got stuck in the back of his throat. His mind yelled too soon! Too soon! But his heart yelled now! Now! Instead he closed his eyes as he grabbed her arms gently leaning in placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Alice eyes were wide for a second as she seemed to be in shock. Though a moment later she closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him. Taking in the comfort she needed so badly.


	12. Chapter 12

Breaking Wonderland: Alice in Chains

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

(Sequel to Breaking Wonderland) After her breakdown, Alice is forced to seek psychiatric help. Though the criminals in Arkham have other things on mind, again.

PS: Sorry for any grammar mistakes, typos, anything else.

Chapter 12: Too Good To Be True

Alice awoke the next morning her alarm beeping into her right ear. Alice groaned as she lazily try to turn off the alarm but kept missing. So she she sat up rubbing her eyes before easily turning it off. She took in a deep breath. She had another strange but pleasant day yesterday. Alice curled up to herself for a moment letting out a wide grin before leaning over and opening her nightstand drawer. She took out a diary and little bunny pen. She sat on her bed and started to scribble.

Dear Diary,

I had another emotional but satisfying day with Jervis yesterday. I spent an hour trying to look for him at Hill Park just to find him at the apartment's doorstep. He was sad again, which he has been a lot lately. I don't blame him because lately I've been feeling the same way too. Anyways he brought in my groceries and we started talking about our _feelings_ for each other. I'm so relieved he's just as conflicted as I am. He's so afraid of getting hurt just like me. Seeing him wear his emotions on his sleeve like that is so admirable and yet I can't help but smile. :) No one I ever dated even Billy was that open to me. It's obvious he feels strongly for me, it gives me butterflies just thinking about it. I haven't felt this way in a long time. Anyways I got pretty emotional...like always. I started crying and he came rushing in comforting me like a true friend. Then he kissed me on my forehead! I was in shock because I asked him... what did I ask him? Why are you so nice to me? I think and he kissed my forehead. It was a small kiss but it made me feel...loved. I closed my eyes and hugged him then he hugged me and we embraced each other for a long time. Then we stopped as he wigged out on me saying things that he wanted to do it the right and proper way. So I gave him my number and he gave me his. I wonder if he'll call? Even so I've decided... I'm going to take our relationship further.

Alice stopped writing as closed her journal and put back in her nightstand drawer. Alice continued to get ready for work, she made her way towards the kitchen when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Alice said as she made her way towards the door.

"Mr. Wilbert," the man said. Alice unlocked her door and opened it. Mr Wilbert was dressed up ready for work then he started pointing down.

"I think someone left you a gift, you better take it in before something happens to it," the man smiled as he rushed off down the stairs. Alice looked down there was a huge box with holes in it. Tied with a huge red ribbon and a note, Alice steadily picked it up and brought it inside. She closed her door and made her way towards her gift. Alice picked up the note it read; _My dear Alice, please don't feel lonely anymore. Her name is Dinah, Jervis_. Alice unwrapped the ribbon and carefully opened the box. Inside was the white kitten from the pet store. Alice squeaked with joy as she grabbed the sleeping white kitten and brought it up to her chest. Dinah awoke as she was being hugged by Alice.

"Mew," the kitten let out.

"Oh you're so adorable! Aren't you?" she told the kitten in baby talk. Dinah started to purr as she struggled to get out of Alice's grasp.

"Oh oh," she let out as she decided to place her down. "How do you like you're new home, Dinah?" Alice asked. The kitten sniffed about as she explored the apartment.

"Eek, you're so cute!" Alice said happily. Alice picked up the note again and smiled. She watched Dinah get acquainted to her new surroundings. Soon Alice was running late for work, she placed Dinah in the bathroom with some newspaper, a bowl of water, and a tiny bit of tuna. She would have to get cat food later after work. "Bye Dinah" Alice whispered before walking toward the apartment door.

Alice tried her best to keep busy during work. Thoughts of new pet kitten kept popping in her head along with the moment she had with Jervis. It was evident that she was becoming distracted as fellow employees stared in her direction. Though she didn't care she was happy. Alice returned home with a bag of kitten chow, a litter box, and cat litter. It was all that she could manage to afford at the time.

"I'm back!" Alice yelled as she opened the bathroom door. Dinah meowed out as she ran out of the bathroom. Alice cleaned up Dinah's mess before setting up a permanent location for her food, water, and litter box. Alice kept herself occupied playing with Dinah and cuddling her. The phone rang and Alice happily strolled toward her phone.

"Hello?" Alice said happily.

"Hello Alice?" Jervis spoke happily from the other end.

"Oh Jervis! I'm so happy you called. Thank you!" Alice beamed.

"I wanted to see how did you like your gift?" he asked contently.

"Oh I love it, she's adorable," Alice replied as she looked at her kitten who was playing around with some potting soil. Alice covered the phone. "Dinah no! Bad!" she let out as Dinah looked at her wide eyed and ran from the soil.

"That's fantastic my dear. I also wanted to check up on... how you're doing?" Jervis asked slyly. Alice blushed and smiled.

"I'm fine, had a easy day at work. I also got Dinah some pet supplies," Alice chimed in.

"OH..." Jervis said before letting out a small chuckle. "I knew I was forgetting something," he said embarrassed.

"It's okay," Alice giggled. "I can't believe you remembered that day at the pet shop," Alice sighed.

"How could I forget when Dinah nipped me and you came to my rescue dressing my wounds," he said playfully. Alice giggled remembering back. There was a lull. "Jervis..." Alice started again turning a bright shade of red. "I was wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner or maybe we can eat out someplace for lunch?" Alice suggested nervously. There was silence for a moment.

"Of course I would! How about Friday?"Jervis asked excitedly.

"Friday's good, see you around five?" Alice said trying to sound coolly though failed as her voice was higher pitch than usual.

"Outstanding I'll see you then," Jervis said happily.

"Okay then Bye," Alice said as Dinah was starting to sharpen her claws on her chair.

"Goodbye Alice," Jervis said calmly and hung up. Alice sighed happily for a moment until she heard a rip of material. "Dinah bad kitty!" Alice scolded as she ran towards the couch.

Friday came and Alice rushed home from work. She picked up Dinah and gave her a hug as she made sure she had food and water still. She then took a shower and blow dried her hair. She had only an hour and half to finish getting ready and Alice began to become anxious as she looked into her closet. She realized she didn't know what to wear on her date. _Date?_ Yes it was a date after all and if someone had told her she would be dating Jervis Tetch two years ago she would told them they were being cruel and out of their mind. Though here she was looking through her closet wondering what to wear. Most of the clothes was Billy's taste and Billy and Jervis were two completely different people. Dinah rubbed against her leg and Alice sighed.

"I know all these clothes are mostly from Billy..." Alice said to Dinah as she frowned. Alice closed her eyes to think. She then pulled out some dresses and placed them on her bed. She pulled out a green one, a white one, and three black ones. Alice looked over them. Hmm white looks to wedding like she thought and she placed it back. One black one looked too formal and the other one the exact opposite she placed those back as well. It was between the cute little black dress and the cute little green dress. Which looked similar in shape, length, and cut. Alice decided to go with the green. She hurriedly continued to get ready. She placed her hair in a loose bun and clipped it with expensive crystal hair pins. There was a knock on the door and Alice checked over herself once again. She frowned she looked like she was going on a date with Billy all over again.

:o:o:o:o:

Jervis looked over himself in the mirror he was wearing a dark gray wool slacks, a white blouse, a blue tie, a beige wool vest, and a dark blue blazer. He frowned hoping the sales clerk was right. He put on a brown tweed flat cap and adjusted it to his liking. Jervis grabbed his money, his keys, and his gift, he took a deep breath and opened the door. He took a few steps out when he saw a familiar red head a few feet away by a neighbors door. Jervis tried to carefully sneak back in when she spotted him.

"Harley said you lived around here I guess she was right," Ivy started as she walked by his brand new car as well. "Hmm it seems you went shopping," Ivy said as she checked over the vehicle.

"Pamela..." Jervis stated simply.

"I know you're upset with me and I don't blame you," Ivy started sweetly as she made her way towards him. "However I need you to do me a favor," she continued.

"What makes you think I _owe_ you a favor?" Jervis said crossing his arms.

"Hmm, brand new car, brand new suit. I'm betting you're going on a date... and since you're not much of a ladies man I'm guessing it's with Alice. It was I that gave you the rose which you in turn gave to her, probably lightened her mood quite a bit," Ivy bombarded.

"Oh alright what is it that you want," he asked irately. Ivy smiled.

"Remember that perfume I mentioned on the phone? The one with the pheromones? Well I need someone to test it," she finished as she bought a small glass bottle.

"You must be mad Pamela, to think I would use something like that on Alice," Jervis crossed his arms. Ivy scoffed mockingly.

"Surprising hearing that coming from you," Ivy sneered, then smiled. "If not Alice how about yourself or some other innocent bystander," she paused gauging Tetch's reaction. He frowned and Ivy grimaced. "Look the formula isn't strong it is a perfume after all. The pheromones simply make a person more receptive and effectuate to another person's mood. A couple who are both wearing it would practically be chemically linked," Ivy said as she looked over her creation and handed it to Jervis. Jervis stayed quiet, the perfume seemed harmless enough, he shrugged.

"I might be willing to test it out," he answered as he looked at the bottle one last time and placed it in his jacket pocket. Ivy smiled.

"Good, I'll call you later to see how it goes," Ivy said as she walked away. Jervis got into his car and placed the bottle into the glove department. The perfume sounded too good to be true and to use it was too tempting. Jervis arrived making his way to Alice's apartment. He took a deep breath and knocked. A few moments later the door swung open as Alice in her cute green dress was holding onto Dinah carefully.

"Hi, Jervis come in I just need to put on my shoes and grab my purse," Alice greeted stepping back. Jervis walked in bringing out his present.

"This is for you...well mostly for Dinah," he said as he placed the package on the counter. Alice placed Dinah down as she ran back to her room a few minutes later she had her shoes on and carried a clutch. Alice smiled as she opened her gift it was a toy and some cat treats. Alice opened a treat and gave one to Dinah. She also opened the stuffed toy mouse and placed it by her food bowel.

"Thanks for the gift," Alice said as she looked over Jervis and blushed. "You look really suave."

"And you look absolutely stunning," he said as he bent down, grabbed her wrist and kissed it. Alice giggled bashfully. "So my dear, shall we get going?" he said and Alice nodded as they walked out of the apartment. Soon they were in front of the street and Alice gasped.

"Wow, is that yours Jervis?" Alice asked amazed at the nice new vehicle.

"Yes, no need to fret over a taxi, now we can go anywhere whenever," he mused as he opened the passenger door. Alice happily entered the car. Jervis got in the driver's side and started driving. "So Alice my dear, do you have anything in particular in mind? French, Italian, something more exotic?" he asked.

"How about French?" Alice answered. "I know this great restaurant down by Park Street," she suggested.

"As you wish," he said as he made a turn. Alice and Jervis got out of the car though the lively french restaurant by Park Street was now closed. Alice frowned.

"I haven't been here in quite a while... though it was a popular restaurant," she said as she looked through a boarded window. Jervis dusted off a sign.

"Closed due to public health and sanitary reasons," he read backing away. Alice looked at the sign as well. A memory of familiar man yelling about the Tilapia briefly popped into her head.

"Wow, it seemed clean at the time," she said as she grabbed a hold of Jervis' arm for support.

"Oh well, for the evening is not lost. I know a popular Italian Restaurant on Main" he suggested. Alice nodded and they were back in the car. They soon arrived at the fancy restaurant it was filled with guest dining and minding their own business. A host was on the phone checking a reservation. He looked over them briefly then turned. He soon was off the phone as he turned to face them.

"As you can see, sir...madam, we are fully booked for the evening," he said plainly. Alice frowned as she looked at Jervis. Jervis just smiled as he walked close to the host. He brought out a money clip and pulled out a large bill. The man's eyes widen as he stared at the bill, he soon cleared his throat.

"I'll see what I can do," he whispered and took the bill. He looked over his reservations real fast and soon snapped his fingers. Another waiter came quickly. "Table 9, is it ready?" he asked the man. The young man nodded. "Good, show them to their table please," he said simply and the man nodded once again.

"Right this way, please," the waiter spoke to them as he led them to their table. They soon sat down placing their orders, ordering a bottle of Merlot.

"Mmm, I haven't had wine in a long time," Alice started, placing down her glass. Jervis gazed at her like a lovesick puppy as he refilled her glass.

"You deserve to unwind more often, my dear," he replied, as he placed the bottle back down. They had a table not too far from the window but near it. People could be seen walking through the streets.

"It's just been hard lately, ever since Billy died and my demotion..." Alice said rolling her eyes, she realized she mentioned Billy and saw Jervis' reaction, just a minor twitch in the side of his mouth. Alice let out a sigh of relief. "So enough about me how about you," she blurted hastily changing the subject. This however did snap Jervis from his lovesick gaze as he sat up looking a bit nervous.

"Me?" he asked again. Alice took a drink of her wine and nodded happily. Jervis grabbed his wine for the first time and took a big drink. It was delicious wine. He soon cleared his throat and the look on Alice's face changed into a look of anticipation.

"Well I've been busy for the most part," he started looking off towards the side, other people where dining happily.

"Work must be going well for you, huh?" Alice noted with a smile.

"You can say that," he added.

"That's good," she said as she looked around a bit nervously as well. She placed both her hands in her lap and stretched. There was a small lull.

"Where is the waiter, I'm starving aren't you?" he asked Alice who nodded. In the back of his mind he knew he wouldn't be having this problem if he had his mind controlling band and his microchips. The atmosphere became increasingly awkward as they both drank silently to themselves. Finally, the waiter came bringing them soup and some bread sticks.

"Would you like some sauce?" the waiter asked. Both Alice and Jervis nodded. The kid scribbled down on his notepad. "I'm sorry the kitchen staff is running a bit behind," he said and bowed backing away. There was yelling coming from the kitchen and everyone turned. Alice inwardly giggled at the scene her face a tinge of pink. She reached for the bottle filling her glass. Jervis reached for the bottle as well and placed it near his side.

"I think you better slow down, my dear," he said with a smile. Alice nodded.

"You're right, I'm just so...hungry and nervous," she said freely. "I never imagined this date would ever happen and it's all so...awkward. Though I'm glad we're here. It must have been tough staying in you know... until you reformed," Alice chatted on.

"Reformed?" Jervis repeated. Alice nodded taking a small sip of her glass this time.

"Yes that's what Dr. Richardson called it, I think," she said as she started to blow on her soup. Jervis looked away towards the side. He decided to concentrate on his soup as well. A nagging thought started bothering him in the back of his mind. Soon the waiter returned with the sauce and apologized once again saying their orders should be coming soon.

"It's nerve wrecking isn't it?" Alice started again catching Jervis off guard. Jervis swallowed.

"Eh, What is my dear?" he asked.

"Dating... I get so nervous sometimes," she let out a sigh. "Though both Dr. Richardson and Dr. Quinzel recommended me-"Alice was interrupted as Jervis dropped his spoon into his soup, splattering soup on the table and on himself. Alice gasped as she grabbed a napkin. "Jervis are you alright?" she asked helping him clean up his mess. Jervis shook his head at first then nodded.

"Oh yes," he said cleaning himself up from utter embarrassment. He turned pale as Alice looked over him with her piercing blue eyes.

"Are you sure? You don't look so good," she pointed out. Jervis looked away from a moment. The floodgates of guilt came rushing in. He was living a lie and he knew it. This whole date shouldn't be concocted because of manipulating events. He stared into Alice's face, her expression full of concern. He look down nervously he needed to come clean or he'd never be able to live with himself.

"Alice," he started cautiously. She looked at him as dipped her bread stick into the Alfredo sauce.

"Yes," she responded as she took a bite out of her bread stick and placed it beside her plate.

"There's something I need to tell you," he mumbled out. Alice nodded as she grabbed her glass again.

"Go ahead what is it," she replied. Jervis took a deep breath his eyes kept darting around the room. Guest were eating happily enjoying their meals.

"It's about me and well Dr. Quinzel... and Miss Isley as a matter of fact," he steered cautiously. He was growing increasingly nervous, sweat dropped from his forehead.

"What about Dr. Quinzel? Do you know her?" Alice asked taking a swallow of her soup her voice filled with interest.

"Well as a matter of fact I do know her and well I might add," he said a bit more strongly. Alice perked up.

"Oh was she your doctor, too?" she asked as she grabbed her glass of wine leaned back in her seat excited.

"No she wasn't" Jervis said dully. Alice face expression changed from excitement into concern.

"What are you saying?" Alice spoke slowly, there was a tone of worry in her voice. She had finally caught on. Jervis closed his eyes and took a deep breath it was now or never.

"Alice, this whole date it shouldn't be happening!" he screeched and Alice shrunk with embarrassment looking around nervously.

"Jervis... could you please... speak a bit softer," she whispered loudly. Though he was too caught up.

"Alice you've been lied too," he said a bit softer. He grabbed her hand and stroked it trying to relax her but mostly himself. "This whole time you've been thinking you're seeing a Doctor... well you haven't well yes and no. Her licensee has been revoked and Pamela well she's something else all together," he mumbled on again.

"Jervis I'm not sure what you're trying to say," she responded trying to figure out his sidestepping words. Jervis took another deep breath as he head dropped and then exhaled.

"Alice, I wasn't released from Arkham... I escaped and I wasn't alone," he paused seeing Alice's face going suddenly blank. He gulped. "I escaped with the help of who you think is Dr. Quinzel and Ms. Isley. They're inmates known as Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. Oh and the Joker was there as well I believe," he added in quickly. Alice jaw dropped slightly, her face was pale for a moment then grew increasingly red. Suddenly, she yanked her hand away from his and threw her wine in his face. She stood up angrily throwing her napkin on the table.

"I can't believe it!" she yelled and this time Jervis shrunk in fear and embarrassment. He grabbed the napkin frantically trying to clean his face from the red wine. Alice shook her head in anger her hands at her sides turned to fists. "You! You-"

"Now Alice," he said standing up as well. The waiter who had finally brought out their dinner turned around back into the kitchen running from the scene. Other guests stopped eating watching them alarmed.

"You lied?" she yelled out hurt. She turned storming out of the restaurant. Jervis followed suit. Alice's heels could be heard walking down the sidewalk.

"Alice please don't!" he begged as he followed. She turned angrily her voice higher pitch than usual. He never heard her so angry before.

"Please don't what? Leave?" she spat out bitterly. "What did you expect Jervis for me to be happy! Hurray you and your insane friends succeeded in tricking me!" she said as she turned around, tears started to stream from her eyes. She threw her hand in the air trying to signal a taxi. "Taxi!" she yelled out as Jervis grabbed her shoulder.

"Alice it was never meant to happen this way. I swear," he started and she pulled away.

"Don't touch me!" she screeched and swapped his hand away. "Taxi!" she yelled again and finally a taxi started to slow down.

"Alice I never asked for their help. In fact I didn't know what was happening until... well recently," he said trying to grab Alice's attention. "I swear it! All this time I thought it was just... us!" he yelled at her. Alice walked towards the Taxi.

"How am I suppose to believe that? You escaped from Arkham? You knew that from the beginning," she said grabbing the door handle and pulling it open. Jervis ran towards the taxi door.

"I wanted to tell you sooner but but-" he stammered.

"But what?" Alice said glaring at him.

"I was afraid... I was afraid you'd run and do something like this... I didn't want to get hurt and I didn't want to hurt you," he said sincerely. Alice looked away briefly.

"Well you did! Don't call me or visit me ever again!" she yelled stepping into the taxi and slamming the door shut. He couldn't hear what she told the driver as he started to drive away. He watched it as it zoomed off in the night. For a moment he sworn he saw her look back but was interrupted by the host of the restaurant.

"Sorry to interrupt your little disagreement but here's your bill," the man handed him a little white paper. Jervis pulled out his money clip and handed the whole clip. The man gawked at the wad of cash greedily. Jervis walked toward the direction of his car. He felt his heart slowly crumble as he mulled over Alice's last words. He sighed wondering if he would ever see her again.

Author's Note: No this is not the end. Drama!


	13. Chapter 13

Breaking Wonderland: Alice in Chains

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

(Sequel to Breaking Wonderland) After her breakdown, Alice is forced to seek psychiatric help. Though the criminals in Arkham have other things on mind, again.

PS: Sorry for any grammar mistakes, typos, anything else.

Chapter 13: Damsel in Distress

Alice grabbed a tissue and blew her nose. She felt humiliated as she laid moping on her bed. This whole time she was being lied to by Jervis and his friends. What's even worse was what would Dr. Richardson say? She knew she would scold her and probably order extra counseling sessions. Which she probably could use at the moment. Dinah jumped gingerly on the bed purring as she made her way towards Alice. Alice grabbed Dinah and hugged her for a moment then started to pet her gently. Memories of Jervis came rushing in and Alice wiped her eyes.

"Oh Dinah, how could this happen?" she spoke to the kitten who just licked her paw. Alice sighed as she remembered what he said about not knowing about his _friends_. His words sounded so sincere so full of emotion. She wondered if his feelings were real and if he really did care about her. Both her heart and head agreed he probably did. Alice sighed as she felt like she had to start all over... though parts of her didn't want to. She got up eventually and took a shower she decided to get ready and head towards her Yoga class. She knew she could use some controlled breathing and meditation. Alice made her way towards her Yoga class. She was a few minutes late but her instructor never seemed to mind.

"So glad you can join us, Alice," Ms. Hamsa said. "We have a few first timers here," she said to her. "Class this is my star pupil, Alice if you ever have questions don't be afraid to ask. I'm sure Alice here would love to give efficient advice," she said as she continued to warm up. Alice smiled briefly she wasn't too keen of the spotlight.

An hour later Alice walked out of the class she waved down a taxi which stopped fairly quickly. Alice opened the door and got in. The doors locked as she noticed she wasn't alone. She looked up and saw a familiar blond, her hair tied up in white scarf wearing black sunglasses.

"Oh Dr. Quinz- wait it's you!" Alice realized growing nervous. Harley smiled as did the driver. Alice turned towards the driver and noticed he was none other than the Joker.

"What's with the formalities Alice? You can call me Harley," Harley said with a smile and then released a flower full of gas. Alice could hear the Joker laugh as he started to drive away, her vision became blurry as she became sleepy. "Sorry Alice," she heard a whisper before passing out. Alice awoke a couple of hours later.

The smell of the salt overwhelmed her nose as her vision was still blurry. She tried to move but she was tied up to chair or something like it. Her mind couldn't comprehend what was going on, there was tape around her mouth as she realized she was covered in some brown sack. Alice tried to yell as well as move her legs though they were tied up as well.

"Looky looky who's awake," she heard a familiar voice. There was a maniacal laugh from behind her.

"Just in time too, it looks as Johnny boy has just arrived," the man said suddenly his voice turning serpentine. Alice heard steps passing by her. Suddenly she could see as the sack was yanked off her head. Alice gasped through her nose as she could see she was in a shipping dock and on a boat. Panic rushed into her body as she could see the Joker and a few of his men heading towards the other end of the ship.

"Ahoy there!" Harley waved as she leaned in front of Alice from behind her. Alice's eyes widen it was like a nightmare. The voice of someone she knew was now before her. A criminal in her costume ready to commit a crime. What's even worse it was someone she trusted. Even considered a friend, now that _friend _had her tied up and was taunting her in face. Alice mumbled as she tried to move. "I know I know... you're probably pretty upset," Harley started with a frown as she walked in front of her. "I don't blame ya! Really I don't! All I wanted to do was help a dear old friend," she said her hands entwined as she seemingly mused about. She twirled and faced Alice. "I mean it was really nice helping you guys out. It felt nice having another chick to talk too other than Pammy," she said with a frown. "But Alas, Mr. J caught on of my little plan," she said melodramatic as she placed the back of her hand onto her forehead.

"Har-ley stop playing around and bring the little harlot over here!" Joker yelled and men walked back towards them. There faces were painted in clown makeup.

"Sorry puddin!" Harley bellowed. Alice tilted her head as she heard Harley call the Joker by his pet name. _Was she in love with him?_ Alice questioned as she looked back at Harley. "Well whatever Mr. J wants, Mr. J gets!" she let out with a small chuckle. The two men picked up the chair Alice sat on and carried her towards the other end of the boat. There by the ramp she could see the Joker in a captains hat standing in front of another scarier looking man. Alice eyes widen as she grew closer to what she feared was the Scarecrow. The man who really did murder Billy and Denise. Alice panicked as she continued to struggle in her chair. The two men placed her down gently.

"Ah, I see you have the girl," the Scarecrow observed.

"Yes, yes, just as we discussed... now for your part of the deal," the Joker said venomously. The Scarecrow snapped his fingers as some of his men brought in a small hard grey box. The Joker grinned.

"Good! Now that's more like it!" he squealed. "You do remember the part about Bats?" The Joker reminded as his clowned face men took the grey box.

"Do you take me as lay about low life thug?" Scarecrow questioned angrily. Joker released a playful grin.

"Alright, you know the deal be ready by five," Joker huffed.

"Of course," Scarecrow replied as his thugs made their way towards Alice. Alice started to panic as she twisted within the chair. Harley bent down from behind her and whispered.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure the spookster won't hurt 'ya," she said from behind. Alice's eyes widen as the men reached her and placed the brown sack over her head again. They dragged her chair off the ship.

"Buh-Bye!" Harley waved at Alice as she saw Scarecrow and his henchmen take Alice away. She started frowning as guilt filled her heart.

"I love it when a plan comes together, Aha-ha-hoo!" Joker laughed. Harley smiled briefly.

"Yeah sure," she said sadly.

"Oh cheer up will you, in a few hours will be pirating the luxury liner and take all those rich idiots for what they're worth," Joker spilled. Harley raised her arms in a stretch.

"Hey I got an idea, how 'bout some grub? We don't want to take the jackpot on an empty stomach, don't ya'?" Harley suggested happily.

"Hmm," Joker let out out loud. "Sure why not, make it fast," he said as he turned looking dignified in his captain's hat.

"Aye-aye Captain!" Harley saluted before running off the ship. She made her way towards a Joker's purple car. Harley took off her jester hat and placed on a t-shirt. She drove towards the nearest Chinese restaurant in the area. Harley stood near a payphone by the restaurant, she had a few minutes to spare as the restaurant prepared her order. Harley let the phone ring, as she anxiously waited for the phone to pick up. After another minute Harley hanged up and dialed another number quickly. The phone rang though this time someone answered.

"Hello, who is it?" a females voice answered.

"Ivy!" Harley yelled.

"Harley? What is it? I'm busy," she asked quickly.

"Ivy, I got some really bad news," she started as Harley looked around nervously.

"What kind of bad news," Ivy asked unsurprised by Harley's tone.

"Scarecrow has Alice," Harley whispered loudly.

"What?" Ivy bellowed loudly.

"I know... and it's all my fault. Mr. J and Scarecrow made a deal. We give him Alice and he distracts Batsy as we rob the luxury liner. The thing is I don't trust Johnny boy like Mr. J does," she spoke quickly.

"Why are you telling me, why don't you call the cops?" Ivy proposed.

"I can't if I call the cops they'll go towards him right now and if I spoil Mr. J's plan he's going to really sore," Harley whispered into the phone loudly.

"Uhhh," Ivy let out. "Why are you dragging me into this? Why don't you call Jervis and tell him?" Ivy asked.

"I tried! He didn't answer, Ivy I have real bad feeling about this... I mean I actually feel kind of guilty," Harley added. Ivy was silent.

"Oh alright," Ivy accepted irritable. "I'll go see if I can get a hold of Jervis," Ivy said defeated.

"Really?" Harley beamed.

"Yes," Ivy replied with a sigh.

"Good! She's in the old Good Boy dog food factory," Ivy remained silent, "Oh and be careful just in case Bats does show up, " Harley suggested.

"Great, he's going to show up and have a field day with that many Arkham inmates in one spot. If he does show up I'm out of there," Ivy replied.

"Okay, okay, well thanks Red I owe 'ya one," Harley said thankfully.

"I know, bye," Ivy hung up the phone.

Jervis drove up to his apartment it didn't surprise him that Ivy was there waiting by his door, she was wearing a green trench coat. Jervis got out of his car along with a small brown bag.

"If you're wondering about the results of your perfume, well too bad. I haven't tried it yet," Jervis sneered as he made his way toward his door. Ivy rolled her eyes.

"Scarecrow has Alice," Ivy spoke calmly going straight to the point. Jervis stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide.

"What? But how?" Where?" he turned facing Ivy. Ivy crossed her arms as she shook her head in response.

"In the old Good Boy's factory," Ivy replied seriously.

"The old dog food factory?" Jervis questioned. Ivy nodded. "But how? How do you know this?" Jervis asked and Ivy tried her best to avoid eye contact.

"Harley told me," she said simply.

"And how does Harley know this?" he asked suspiciously. Ivy rolled her eyes again.

"Joker and Harley made a deal with the Scarecrow, part of the deal was getting Alice for him," Ivy said calmly. Jervis turned a bright shade of red.

"If I ever get my hands on that-" Jervis started.

"She's the one that told me to warn you! Now come on you're wasting time," Ivy urged. Jervis turned unlocked the door to his apartment and rushed in. He placed on his Mad Hatter outfit. The whole time he was busy courting Alice, he'd forgotten his whole plan of revenge. Now it seems the Scarecrow has upped him again. This time though he'd gone too far. Jervis grimaced as he stared in his reflection in the mirror. Jervis sneered at his reflection seriously as his mind started to slowly switch back to the Mad Hatter. He scavenged around the room making sure he had everything he needed before making his way towards the car.

Mad Hatter and Poison Ivy made their way towards the other side of Gotham. Speeding through traffic lights, running through stop signs, Ivy actually became nervous.

"You need to slow down. We don't need Gotham Police on us as well," she urged as she held on to her side door as the car lifted up a few feet passed a speed bump.

"I didn't ask you to come along, Ivy," Hatter fumed as he made a sharp left turn. Ivy glared at him as she almost hit her head on the window.

"No? So you honestly think you can take on Scarecrow by yourself?" Ivy asked mockingly. Mad Hatter was silent for a moment as he thought. Ivy glanced in front of her the light had turned red. "WATCH OUT!" she yelled. Hatter suddenly slammed on the breaks screeching several feet, just barely stopping; not hitting the car in front of them. Ivy released a heavy sigh.

"Alright I might need your help," Hatter admitted.

"Really? You're man enough to admit that?" Ivy raised a brow surprised.

"Yes!" he bellowed. Ivy smirked.

"Good, now say Ah," she demanded.

"What in hea-" Hatter let out as Ivy suddenly leaned over grabbed his lower jaw forcing it open she stuck a green pill in his mouth, forced his jaw shut pushing his head back. She leaned back smiling as she crossed her arms. "The light's green now," she said calmly as if nothing happened. Mad Hatter turned red.

"What did I just swallow?" he asked as he slowly sped off. Ivy smirked.

"It's a bit of my anti-toxin, it should last about three to six hours, after that it suppose to wear off," Ivy said as she opened a pill box looking at another she had placed neatly in it's casing. Mad Hatter's color returned to normal as he was actually thankful for Ivy's gift.

"Is there any side effects I should know about?" he asked Ivy as he crossed over a train track.

"None that I know of, of course you're the first to take it," she said with a wider smile. Mad Hatter rolled his eyes as he made another turn. He sped off passing a stop sign. This time sirens could be heard. He released a groan of frustration as the cop sped up towards them.

"Don't even think about it! Just stop I'll handle this," Ivy said. Mad Hatter did as he was told, hoping Ivy was right about this, he stopped the car looking at the rear-view mirror.

"I hope you know what you're doing?" he murmured towards her. Ivy smiled confidently.

"I'm fine I've done this many times before," she said checking over her self in the mirror taking off her trench coat, she had her costume on underneath it. And she scolds me about my driving, Mad Hatter thought. The officer was by his window knocking on it.

"I need to see you're license, sir?" the man asked.

"Hello? Officer I don't think we have a problem, do we?" Ivy said releasing a heavy dose of pheromones. Even Hatter got a whiff of them as he let out a slight smile, as Ivy leaned over from her side. Though the affects slowly started to fade, as the anti-toxin was starting to come to full affect. The cop giggled nervously as he blushed.

"Uhh, what problem?" the officer repeated with a wide grin.

"Exactly, now won't you be good sir and let us off just this once?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah, sure anything for you," he said simply. Hatter let out a scoff, amazed of the power Ivy had over men.

"Thank-" she was about to say until his partner caught up to them.

"You can't do that!" a woman's voice bellowed. Ivy turned and frowned. His partner was female and was headed right towards them. "Oh no! It's Poison Ivy!" the woman noticed. Ivy sighed.

"I thought this was going to be fast," Mad Hatter whispered out.

"It was until she showed up," she replied through gritted teeth. Suddenly Ivy unlocked his door and stepped out.

"What are you doing?!" he asked strongly as Ivy slammed the door closed.

"Look I think it's very brave of you trying to save Alice," she started before leaning in towards his window. "I think it's even braver admitting you need help," she said placing her pillbox into his coat pocket. "Good Luck, now move it," she command as she stood up facing the female cop raising up her arms. The female cop looked at Ivy nervously. Mad Hatter didn't need telling twice as he slammed on the gas and drove off, leaving a cloud of dust behind him. A tinge of guilt entered him as he saw Ivy and Police woman growing smaller as he drove away. Though knowing Ivy she wasn't going to be taken away easily.


	14. Chapter 14

Breaking Wonderland: Alice in Chains

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

(Sequel to Breaking Wonderland) After her breakdown, Alice is forced to seek psychiatric help. Though the criminals in Arkham have other things on mind, again.

PS: Sorry for any grammar mistakes, typos, anything else.

Chapter 14: Ship Ahoy!

Alice awoke startled as a the brown sack was yanked off her head. She opened her eyes wide, hair askew. She grew conscious of the situation, that it wasn't just dream, it was a living nightmare as she was too afraid to look up at her captor.

"So you've finally awoken," a man's voice came to her ears. He had a deep voice, full of anger and hatred, though he sounded articulate, similar to Jervis. "Don't be afraid...not yet at least, you can look up if you want," he said in mock sweetness. Alice was too nervous to look up, though she was afraid of the consequences if she didn't. "That's good, I love the look a person has when they're faced with fear," he said venomously. Alice's breath started to become heavy as she grew upset and even more scared. The man dressed like a scarecrow was incredibly thin, yet his mask was frightening. "Now you must be wondering who am I and why I did this to you?" he said as he let out a wave of his hand and loud noise could be heard over head. "Well it's simple really, revenge," he let out as a matter of fact. A long chain was being pulled to their location. Alice looked up briefly and suddenly took a good look around. She realized she was in some run down factory as she gazed upon the old machinery. She looked towards her feet, she was elevated on a metal catwalk. The jingling of metal could be heard as a chain came hovering in front of them. "In all honesty I never had plans to _physically_ harm you, though Mad Hatter continues to be a thorn in my side," he said bitterly.

"Mmmm!"Alice muffled out.

"Hmm what was that?" Scarecrow asked mockingly. "Ah it's only fair that you have a few words to say," he said as he ripped off the tape covering her mouth. Alice gasped loudly as the her face was sore from the tape. She steadied her breath.

"You! You're the one that-that-" Alice stuttered, she paused gathering her courage. "You killed Billy!" she finally yelled out.

"Ah, yes Billy and... Denise was it?" he said with a chuckle. "Well let's just say that was just an accident," he admitted.

"What?" Alice squeaked her eyes wide.

"Yes, you see Tetch has ruined not just one but two masterfully planed escapes from Arkham, it was unnerving," he drawled as he began examining the chain. "When I finally did escape I needed a way to get even and you... well you're were just a constant reminder of him. The way he went on about you, it was sickening. I wanted to make him pay. I wanted to hurt you but after seeing how love sick you were with Billy, I changed my plan, I figured hurt Billy, harm you emotionally, and boast it all to the Hatter. I knew he would be enraged knowing I even glanced at your direction. HA! Well guess what Billy is dead and here you are better off are you not?" he said pulling the chain towards her.

"What? How could you! I loved him! You had no right! No right!" Alice yelled out. Scarecrow just laughed.

"Yes, you did love him didn't you? Did you ever ask yourself, did he love you?" he questioned as he walked behind her slipping her off the chair. Alice was quiet, was it that obvious that some stranger could see how Billy was. Of course it was he knew about his affair after all. Alice was quiet she didn't have an answer. Scarecrow wrapped the chain around her making sure she was secure.

"What are you doing? Why are you doing this I never done anything to hurt you!" Alice pleaded as she started to panic.

"No you haven't just think of yourself as an innocent bystandard," he replied simply. He nodded and soon the crane lifted, carrying Alice with it. She gasped again as she felt her feet lift off the ground, the crane moved back placing her above a giant container holding a foul smelling, green liquid below her. Alice screamed.

"What are you doing? Stop!" she screeched. Her voice came out more nasal like than before.

"Too bad this has to be done since I have no intentions of carrying out my part of the deal," he said simply and with that he turned and left the catwalk. Leaving Alice hanging over the batch of unknown liquid.

Joker looked over his watch headed towards the ships helm. He swung open the door, Harley saluted him as he headed towards the wheel. He let out a small cough as he turned on the engines.

"Everything's set first mate Harley?" he asked.

"Aye Aye captain!" Harley bellowed.

"Good, now let's get moving! We have a ship to plummet," he said as he started to leave the docks. It took him a while to turn the large fish ship around before heading out towards the location of the Luxury Liner, that would be nearing Gotham's docks soon. Minutes later they finally found their target cruising south giving the guest a last look of Gotham's sun setting into the ocean.

"Ahhh!" Harley sighed. "Look at that sunset. Isn't it romantic?" Harley mused.

"Yes, yes," Joker irritatedly agreed. "Now keep a look out and your mind on loot!" he said as he sped up. They soon managed their way in front of the luxury liner causing it to slow down even more. "You!" he pointed towards a large man sitting down behind them. "You take the wheel, it's booty time!" he boomed and Harley let out a small laugh as she followed him out of the helm. Joker made his way on top of a large crate where a huge Gatling gun was placed on top. He aimed towards the luxury liner grinning broadly. "Are you ready? Harley!" Joker asked and Harley stepped up near him carrying a large rocket launcher with a clown face in front of the missile. Harley steadied her aim locking on the ship.

"Aye Aye...captain" Harley said nervously.

"Good, Ladies first," he said with a smirk.

"If you insist Mr. J," Harley grunted making sure her aim was still for one last second. Then suddenly the missile flew towards the luxury liner causing a large hole near the upper decks. Screams could be faintly heard from the ship.

"Ah-ha ha ha!" Joker laughed amused from the scene. "Circle around the ship I want to scare those rich idiots a little more." Joker's fish ship started to speeding around the luxury liner. He shot the sides of the ship making holes all around the sides. Screaming continued to be heard as people ran about looking for places to hide. Finally they closed on to the ship grappling it with rope. People screamed panicking as other passengers started escaping on the emergency rafts. Jokers henchman climbed the rope on top of the ships first, while Harley and Joker knocked off a man who was escaping on a raft. Soon Jokers henchman pulled up the raft, the Joker stood their posing his leg up on the edge of the raft looking refined as Harley sat next him preparing the laughing bombs. Finally they reached the deck and more of the guest started to scream as news spread that the Joker was the one causing the chaos. Joker and Harley jumped on to the ship happily strutting about.

"Look Mr. J, they're all thrilled to see 'ya!" Harley beamed as people ran away from them yelling.

"I know, I know it's so hard being so popular," he grinned as he pulled out a bullhorn clearing his throat.

"Ahem!" he let out and people yelled a little less wondering what was going on. "Now listen up you ungrateful wealthy whelps! I Captain Joker and my first mate Harley will proceed on robbing you. If all goes well you won't be gassed. If not well you're in for the laugh of a lifetime," he warned. People started to look around at each other.

"Someone do something!" a lady insisted.

"Do what? I don't plan on dying on this ship," a man replied as he started taking off his watch. Others were doing the same. Harley pulled out a bag in one hand as she held on to a gun, the henchmen did the same as the made their way toward the crowd. Harley and Joker started filling their bag with jewels, wallets, and other valuables the guest had on them. Though within minutes sirens could be heard.

"Did you hear that?" the Joker asked and Harley nodded.

"Yeah, it seems like a few cops caught wind of what we're doin'," she replied. More sirens could be heard as they grew louder. Harley ran towards the other end of the ship looking towards Gotham city. Lights could be seen along the shore and shipping area. "Oh oh, we have big trouble puddin! There's a lot more than few pigs gathering the shores...it's like the whole precinct is here and they look like they mean business!" she yelled. Joker let out a ferocious groan.

"Wasn't that idiot bag of straw suppose to distract them?" he asked bitterly.

"If he is... he's doing a bad job," Harley nervously let out, frowning.

"What?" Joker noticed and Harley flashed a smile before frowning again.

"What if you know who shows up?" Harley said. "If the cops are here who knows who else might show," Harley hinted. Joker frowned as well.

"You got a point there, matey. Prepare to leave. The show's over folks!" Joker yelled. Harley made her way towards their ship carrying the bag of loot and tossing it on to their ship as well. Joker pulled out a an odd looking gun and started to back away.

"You rich buffoons lucked out this time but next time you guys might not be so lucky," he threatened. He then released a huge smile. "Oh what the heck, let's take those dreary frowns off your faces!" he jeered as he fired his gun and a small can of smoke tumbled into the crowd throwing a green gas into the air. Immediately the people around it started choking in laughter."Now that's more like it!" he chuckled happily. Joker was about to turn when he realized a strange familiar figure made it's way through the gas and towards them. "Eh?" the Joker questioned as the familiar figure became apparent. Batman grew closer he was wearing a mask over his face. Jokers face turned to one of fear as he walked back more steadily. "YOU! AGAIN!" Joker let out angrily.

"Joker! Play time is over," Batman grunted through the mask.

"Oh really! It seems you made it just in time!" he said as he snapped his fingers and his henchman rushed towards Batman. Joker ran towards his smaller fish ship and started to cut the grappling hooks. It didn't take long before Batman defended himself against Joker's brutes. Though it was too late Joker had started to drive away from the Luxury Liner.

"So long, Bats!" Joker yelled with a wave as they drove away from the huge ship. "Phew that was close," Joker let out as Harley stared at the Luxury Liner frowning.

"Yeah... we were so close to succeeding this time," Harley agreed. Joker eyed the bag of loot Harley held on to.

"Give me that!" he snapped ripping it from Harley's grip.

"Ouch, Hey!" Harley yelled defensively. Though Joker was already digging in the bag looking at his rewards. Harley sighed, as she looked forward. "Oh oh," she released as she nervously started backing away.

"Oh ho ho! Look at this baby!" Joker pulled out a diamond studded watch.

"I think you better look up," Harley squeaked before running off. Joker looked up angrily taking his gaze off his prize. Batman stood stalking towards them.

"You! Don't you ever give up?" Joker yelled furiously. Batman continued to stalk towards him not saying a word. "Hey... hey now," Joker frowned as Batman quietly made his way towards him, an aura of anger could be felt as his presence drew near. Joker grabbed his bag of loot and threw it towards Batman. "Fine take it!" he yelled as Batman grabbed the bag of loot taking a step back. Gas started to leak out the bag as well. Batman coughed as he reached into the bag grabbing the gas bomb and tossing it over board. Though by then Joker had escaped. Batman quietly searched around the boat keeping an eye out for the Joker. Though it wasn't too long as the Joker made himself known.

"Here Batty Batty, come to Joker! Eh he he," he giggled as he lured Batman toward him. Joker posed dignified with his captains hat on. Standing there innocently.

"Time to end this now!" Batman growled.

"Now that was my line!Oh well... Harley!" he yelled and the sound of a crane could be heard a large net with tons of fish was trapped in it. Batman rushed towards the Joker who smirked preparing to run "We have quite a catch! But alas the elusive Batman has yet to be caught... until NOW!" Joker yelled, though Harley hesitated. Joker looked back up at Harley who was in control of the cranes. "I said NOW!" he yelled as he started to run. Harley moved the fish towards his direction and dropped it on the Joker causing him to yell in horror as the huge net of fish came crashing on him. Batman rolled out of the way barely in time. Harley jumped off hesitantly looking at the Joker making sure he was okay.

"Is he-he okay, my poor puddin'?" Harley asked. Batman shook his head as he made his way towards the Joker, only his head and one of his hands were seen under the huge pile of fish. Batman leaned down and checked his pulse.

"He's alive just unconscious," he said seriously.

"Oh okay, good," Harley squeaked out.

"Why did you do that? You had a shot on landing it on me," Batman asked calmly. Harley looked up at him nervously.

"What are you doing here you're suppose to be at the old Good Boy dog factory," Harley spoke up. Batman stayed quiet as he was confused and caught off guard.

"Explain yourself," he demanded. Harley gave a crooked weak smile.

"Well 'ya see we made a deal with Scarecrow he was suppose to cause some big distraction, luring you and the coppers toward the factory," Harley started. Batman stayed quiet his eyes glaring. "And well... Scarecrow well he wanted someone for exchange..." Harley paused. Batman's glare didn't flinch. "Oh fine he's got Alice... Alice Pleasance that was the deal we hand him the girl and he keeps you and the coppers off our backs!" Harley shouted. "So go on now, get! Scram! Move it! Audios!" Harley hinted as she shoved off Batman.

"Why are you so concerned for Alice Pleasance's life?" Batman asked simply. Harley steppe back and gulped.

"Uhh... nothing...let's just say she grew on me," she said nervously as she played with her fingers.

"Fine..." Batman spoke finally, "but first," he grabbed Harley's wrist and brought it down towards the Joker's free wrist that was not under the fish net. He brought out his handcuffs and handcuffed them together. Harley frowned as Batman stood up and walked away.

"Yeah sure, thanks for the info Harley!" she yelled out sarcastically as Batman disappeared off the boat. She frowned at first then released a lopsided grin.


	15. Chapter 15

Breaking Wonderland: Alice in Chains

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

(Sequel to Breaking Wonderland) After her breakdown, Alice is forced to seek psychiatric help. Though the criminals in Arkham have other things on mind, again.

PS: Sorry for any grammar mistakes, typos, anything else. Yeah this was such a difficult chapter to write. I'm sorry if POV/transitioning sucks. I used _Italics_ to indicate_ happening at the same time_ of what was going on during the plot without a whole page/pages devoted to different POV. Sorry if it throws anyone off so bad.

Chapter 15: Alice in Chains

The Mad Hatter arrived at the location of the abandon factory. It was obvious that the factory was no longer abandon as husky men were patrolling around the grounds, keeping an eye out. Mad Hatter let out a long sigh sitting there quietly as he needed to plan ahead. He needed to get around the guards without getting hurt, caught, nor heard. If Poison Ivy was still here, this task would have been much simpler as she could of just entranced them with a whiff of her pheromones. However, she wasn't, it was just him against Scarecrow and unknown number of lackeys. Hatter made sure he had everything as he double checked his pockets. Then suddenly he remembered Ivy's perfume in the glove department. He opened the small latch and picked up the small pretty bottle. It looked like any regular perfume. Though, he remembered something about chemistry and being linked to that person. His memory was faulty at the moment as he didn't remember her words to clearly. He hid the bottle in his pocket and stepped out. He was wasting valuable time. An image of Alice huddled in a corner shivering in fear popped into his head. From the pit of his chest an angering flicker ignited within him. Who knows what Alice has been through and for how long.

Mad Hatter stepped out of the car he examined the warehouse, there were many entrances that led inside. Three were transport docks for large vehicles, another was two double doors, which was probably the original main entrance, and there were many back doors, probably emergency exits. Mad Hatter decided to go towards the closest which was one of the emergency exits. It was easy to sneak past the patrolling guards. He hid around an decaying metal crate, and as the two guards passed Mad Hatter took out two chips and placed it on their ears, the men turned startled about to speak then suddenly their jaws dropped nothing came out of their mouths. They were under his control. Mad Hatter smiled, already two men under his control, it makes sneaking about a bit easier. The two men passed by an exit.

"Your turn," one of the men spoke monotonous. The guard securing one of the emergency exits furrowed his brows.

"What are you talkin' about we don't have any breaks," the doorman replied back.

"Your turn," the guard repeated as he took the guards baseball bat from his hands.

"Hey!" the doorman said loudly.

"You heard the lad, your turn," Mad Hatter spoke as the other guard next to him placed a microchip on his head.

"You..." he managed to let out but after that his mouth just stayed open as he blinked becoming another mindless pawn for Mad Hatter.

They quietly entered the abandon factory more ruffling could be heard about the factory's only light shown through the broken pieces of glass from the windows above. Mad Hatter had his men stand still, he didn't need mindless, clumsy guards, stepping on glass, or tripping on anything loud or alerting. Sounds could be heard echoing through out a factory. It sounded like the news. He needed to scope the factory quietly, he needed to find Alice and save her first. Mad Hatter walked carefully about thought it wasn't too long before he found Alice wrapped up in chains and rope, she looked unconscious as she was hovering what seemed like a large boiling pot. Mad Hatter's heart skipped a beat before beating faster, his mind was conflicted. A part of his mind was worried and wanted to quickly rush to her aid not caring about being caught or heard, though a part of him knew better and wanted to sought out Scarecrow first. Mad Hatter went for the stairs and carefully stepped onto the metal stairs. A light thunk was heard, no matter how careful he stepped. He continued climbing carefully he noticed another guard stood near by a set of controls. Within an instant sounds of another man's footstep could be heard across the factory.

"What was that?!" the guard asked walking towards the other side of the catwalk. Scarecrow came out through a door, he was in small room surrounded by windows.

"He's here...finally," Scarecrow said menacingly yet happy at the same time.

"Who? Batman?" the guard ask bringing out a gun.

"No... too clumsy for Batman, besides he's busy with the Joker and Harley," he corrected.

"What? Then who?" the guard asked.

"What does it matter? Just go check!" Scarecrow demanded.

"Alright, alright... I just wanna know who I'm up against that's all!" the guard snapped back defensively.

"Hmph, an old friend... Mad Hatter," Scarecrow surmised

Alice head lifted lightly her eyes fluttering open as she began to wake. She looked tired for a couple of seconds before remembering where she was at. Her eyes widen as she began to struggle. The guard slowly crept up where he heard the sound. Scarecrow looked anxiously towards the same direction as well. The news could be heard from the small room.

"It seems that almost everyone on the ship was alright, though most of the belongings were stolen. Gotham police has apprehended the Joker on a small fishing ship..." the female anchor went on. Scuffling could be heard along with gun shots. Scarecrow let out a loud growl as he made a fist.

"Well?!"Scarecrow bellowed.

"It's not him it's Jeff," the man said.

"What's he doing here? He's suppose to be..." then suddenly the two men started fighting again. Scarecrow angrily made his way toward the scuffle.

Mad Hatter took out the perfume and gave it a spray, a stream of liquid shot out like a small needle going quite a distance. Mad Hatter perked a brow as he sprayed himself on his neck. It stung almost like a bee sting. He rubbed it for a bit as the area on his neck was sore. He made his way towards Alice, trying his hardest not to make any noise. He brought out the perfume and aimed at Alice who was too looking down at the situation. He took a deep breath hoping Poison Ivy was right and sprayed, the liquid hit near her right ear and startled her as her head snapped towards his direction. Her eyes widen for a second as she panicked before realizing who he was. She opened her mouth about to speak towards him when suddenly she knew she shouldn't as her body felt flush. Mad Hatter worried as he pressed his white gloved pointer finger towards his mouths signaling her to be quiet. She looked over at Scarecrow who was now down at the scene then back at Mad Hatter.

It was like suddenly like a strange hot tingling feeling started to burn through out his body. It was like his shoulders and ears could sense her and her emotions. There was yells suddenly, Scarecrow was now closing in on his mind controlled guy as gas was now in air around the scene. Mad Hatter took out his extra pill box and hid it around the corner out of sight and nodded at Alice, who glanced at Scarecrow for a second before nodding back at him. They both returned their gaze at Scarecrow who now knew for sure that he was here.

"HA! I knew it! I knew it!" Scarecrow yelled triumphantly. Mad Hater reached for the controls and started moving Alice away from the foul liquid. He had his other men close in on the Scarecrow though other guards stepped in from outside and started to hold them off. Scarecrow ran up the stairs and towards the catwalk.

"So you've finally arrived. You took longer than I expected," Scarecrow started as he took out a square control pad and pushed a button. The crane that was moving Alice away from the liquid stopped and had her hovering above the catwalk's rails. It was a dangerous spot to be dangling from still. Mad Hatter turned red.

"Jervis!" Alice shouted as her body swung slowly. Mad Hatter didn't take his gaze off Scarecrow.

"Jervis is not here my dear..." he replied closing in on his old friend.

"What!?" she questioned.

"Yes you heard me for I am not who you speak of. For alas I am my true self... I am the Mad Hatter!" he growled back. Alice gulped closing her mouth shut, slightly confused.

"Oh such a quaint reunion," Scarecrow said walking toward them.

"Unhand Alice, you cur!" he said through gritted teeth. Scarecrow laughed manically.

"Oh if life was only that simple," Scarecrow scoffed.

"I didn't think you would sink so low..." Mad Hatter replied.

_Alice noticed her rope bindings were starting to loosen. She started to slip loose from her wrist bindings, using the chains to help slide the ropes painfully down her hands. She stared at the both of them with a look of determination. A frame of mind and a goal preoccupied her. She didn't want to be helpless damsel in distress and she had hopes of living through this. _

"Hmph, as if you're the innocent one. As I recalled, it was you who ruined the escapes from Arkham, it was you who took my pricey Plethora gas... was it?" he asked gauging Mad Hatter's expression which betrayed him as he smirked. "Yes it was... you who annoyingly sang and sprouted out gibberish about Wonderland through out our time in Arkham," he continued.

"As if you're so pleasant yourself! You and your constant short tempered ranting, your sharp tongue, that made other inmates so hostile towards you. Who protected you in Arkham I did! I spoke up for you! I should of let Bane bang your head in like a Jabberwocky!" Mad Hatter yelled back. He ran towards Scarecrow who took a couple of steps back startled by Mad Hatters offensive attack. Soon the rest of Scarecrow's guard starting to make their way up the catwalk.

_Alice's hands were free from her binds though she was still wrapped in chains, she lifted her legs towards her back where her hands were. She untied her feat slowly, since she was in awkward position. Though because of her Yoga classes she was able to succeed. Her legs were free with in a minute. Her body aching she was sore. Though she had to escape, she had to help Jervis, she could just feel it. _

"Boss!" a man yelled as he ran toward them.

"NO! Back away! He's mine! All of you... this is between us. Now go back to your posts," Scarecrow commanded as he held against Mad Hatter's shoulders.

"But Boss are you sure?" the man asked.

"Yes!" Scarecrow bellowed through gritted teeth as Mad Hatter started choking him.

Mad Hatter knew he was alone during this situation all three of his guys were now dead or freed from his mind controlling grasp. The men stepped backwards carefully doing as they were told. Mad Hatter back handed the Scarecrow who stumbled back from the blow. Scarecrow suddenly released a burst of gas. Mad Hatter stepped back coughing his lungs being filled with the gas. He started to gasp as he bent on one knee, his mind wandered for a second as he heard the rattle of chains behind him, he felt _her_ excitement. The fog cleared he was still sane as Scarecrow chuckled happily.

"Hmph, you may have control of the mind through technology. Though my gas conquers all!" Scarecrow said proudly as he stepped towards Mad Hatter. He snapped towards his left ear and Mad Hatter suddenly gasped.

"No!" he yelled as he ran past him cowering behind Scarecrow. Scarecrow smirked as he turned around.

"Oh yes! How does it feel being embraced in a blanket of fear bringing you to brink of insanity?" he asked as he walked toward him ready to strike. Mad Hatter stood up casually and smiled with a tip of his hat.

"Oh... a lot like Wonderland actually," Mad Hatter answered simply. Scarecrow choked on his words for a moment before Mad Hatter took a powerful swing at him, causing Scarecrow to lean against the railing holding himself up.

"It can't be!" Scarecrow said in shock. "How? How is this possible you should be shivering in fear by now," he croaked loudly.

"Should I?" Mad Hatter asked crossing his arms.

"Yes you should!" Scarecrow said as he brought out his master control again. "If I was you! You better back off or Alice plummets!" he said threateningly.

"You don't deserve to even say her name let alone touch her!" Mad Hatter warned angrily.

"Hmph, try me... now back off!" Scarecrow threatened again as he regain his composure. The Mad Hatter did as he was told. "Now... I don't know how you've managed to get passed my gas and honestly I don't care. However, this isn't the way it's suppose to happen. I've waited so long for this moment and once again you've ruined it. Well not this time! No-ho!" he paused. "I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice," he warned.

"Hasn't she been hurt by you enough?" Mad Hatter yelled at him his hands in fists. Scarecrow scoffed.

"What? You mean Billy?" Scarecrow asked. "That big-headed idiotic prick? We both know that bastard deserved to die! We all did! Besides if it wasn't for me you would NEVER had your chance with Alice. You owe me!" Scarecrow conceived. Mad Hatter tilted his head for a second. It was true if it wasn't for Scarecrow, Billy would never had been out of the picture. A bit of guilt entered his mind though he shook it off, it wasn't right.

"Even so the pain you've caused Alice is unforgivable," Mad Hatter spoke bravely. Scarecrow shook his head.

"So loyal your devotion is... let's see how you handle this!" Scarecrow hissed as he snapped pushing the button. Mad Hatter gasped looking up towards the chains. The chains jingled through the air briefly until they heavily clunked when they hit the ground echoing through out the factory. Scarecrow laughed as he brought out a strange looking gun. Mad Hatter didn't prepare for this, the gun looked like a Taser. He lifted his hands up sighing as he rolled his eyes.

"It looks like you got me, old friend," Mad Hatter said defeated.

"Yes, revenge will finally be mine," Scarecrow spat out. There was a tap on his shoulder. Scarecrow turned for barely a second, before being hit by something very hard on the side of his head. Scarecrow fell down out like light.

Alice stood there breathing heavily taking in what she had just done. She held on to the long piece of two by four lowering it, letting it drop the catwalk's metal ground. The sound echoed about as she worried for a second that the sound would wake up the creepy villain but he didn't budge. She let out long sigh.

"That creep... actually tried to drop me," she said looking over the villain more carefully. The thin man hidden within the guise of a Scarecrow was the man who murdered Billy... he murdered Denise. They didn't deserve it, even with what they had done. They didn't deserve to have their lives to be cut off short by Scarecrow, Alice thought. Though a part of her second guess her previous thoughts. They did cheat after all. Billy was a jerk often too. Alice closed her eyes her thoughts jumbled within her mind.

"Alice..." Mad Hatter addressed lowering his arms carefully. She opened her eyes though she somehow felt that he was lowering his arms even though she didn't see him start.

"Jervis?" she stepped back starting to lower herself about to reach for the heavy piece of wood. Mad Hatter raised his arms again in defense.

"I just wanted to say... you did wonderful," he confessed stepping closer. Alice slowly stood up no longer reaching for the piece of wood. Her face looked conflicted, her emotions could be seen with each micro reaction.

"I.." she started, before letting out a brief smile. "I-I- You really think so?" she asked suddenly against her own will. Mad Hatter let out a big smile before letting out a loving sigh.

"Yes, you did!" he said happily. Alice blushed. "I would have never guessed you were... were..." he paused this time he blushed bashfully, "well so limber," he pointed out. Alice shrugged stepping a step closer making sure not to trip over Scarecrow's body.

"I just... I mean after what happened. I-," she stuttered nervously, running out of breath as her adrenaline started to lower. "You came for me!" she said happily. "After all that happened, you still came," she repeated softly her eyes full of emotion and sincerity. Mad Hatter gulped as he stepped back. Alice suddenly came rushing towards him embracing him affectionately. He hugged her briefly before pulling her back. Alice looked up at him confused. "What? What is it?"she asked as he glared at her seriously.

"Alice," he started sternly. "You can't do this, you can't... you mustn't," he conceded. Alice's eyes searched for his.

"Why not?" she asked.

"You don't understand. This is who I am. I am not Jervis... not anymore," he added.

"But you are him. I mean my feelings," she started. "I know you are him, I know a part of you is true... I just... feel it," she said strongly. Mad Hatter sighed.

"You're just feeling the affects of Poison Ivy's perfume. It's a perfume that makes us feel more connected. But we're not, it's false," he said shoving her gently back and turning away. His chest ached as he searched for the right words.

"That's not what I mean!" she protested. "I mean," she started more softly. "Those moments we shared, they can't all be fake, I can't be that... I mean I know Billy and well. I can't possibly be that bad in judging emotions..." Alice spoke bitterly before biting her lower lip. She felt her heart begin to crush, in a painful way. What if she was really bad in judging others feelings toward her?

"It's not all a dream... nor reality. I am Jervis... but I'm also the Mad Hatter... we're one and the same and no matter how much we try to shed our skins, try to separate one from the other. We always end up back to our old selves," he promised as he leaned against the railing of the catwalk. Alice frowned as she finally understood.

"I.. I guess..." she sputtered as her lips began to quiver. "We're just not meant to be," her voice was unusually raspy and nasal like at the same time. Hugging herself she turned, her eyes were watery as she walked away from the other side of the catwalk. Mad Hatter stared forward numbly for a few seconds but with each step she took, it began to sink on him. His eyes widen for a moment as his chest began to feel a huge rip and his heart tore. He was the one defeated in the end after all, as he finally turned to look back at her when he noticed _he_ was gone. Mad Hatter panicked began searching around the factory. Then he saw him, Scarecrow, sneaking up on Alice stepping carefully the same time she stepped. Her mind so wrapped up with her emotions she didn't even realize he was behind her.

"Alice!" Mad Hatter yelled running toward her reaching out his arm. Alice looked up at him suddenly then she felt his gaze urging her to look further up behind her. Alice turned as a whiff of smoke came blasting in her face. Mad Hatter came rushing at them panic running through his mind, hoping against hope she actually took the Poison Ivy's pill. Alice began coughing as she stepped back, the smoke starting to clear more when she suddenly gasped about to stumble back as she missed her step on the stair. Mad Hatter's heart skipped a beat as fear rushed in to his chest a darkness reached out toward them at the same time, carrying Alice away from her impending accident and dropping her on the floor safely below.

"Batman!" both Mad Hatter and Scarecrow bellowed in shock. Alice chocked for a few second reaching for the floor before regaining her breath.

"Damn it!" Scarecrow swore as he started to back away. Mad Hatter knew that his turn will come soon but he didn't care, all he knew that Alice almost died today, twice. He ran toward the stairs behind him and ran down towards the messy floor. He made his way toward Alice bending low.

"Alice my dear, are you alright," he asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder concerned about the affects of the gas. Alice nodded calming herself.

"I'm fine, just startled," she said simply as she reached for his hand to help her up. Suddenly Batman threw his Bolas at Scarecrow's feet, as he saw how fatigued the Scarecrow already was. The Scarecrow fell, his feet tangled with in the weapon's wire. Scarecrow banged his fist on the ground, angry as he knew he was finally defeated.

Alice returned her attention back on Mad Hatter as he did the same. They both knew what was going to happen next. Batman made his way toward the Scarecrow and handcuffed him.

"You're time is up Scarecrow, your much awaited visit to Arkham is coming soon," he said to Scarecrow knowing perfectly well how much damage he caused.

"I'm glad you've taken the pill, I was worried," Mad Hatter started. Alice tilted her head.

"I trusted you," she said smiling slightly.

"Even as the Mad Hatter?" he asked. Alice looked down briefly before looking back at him, she leaned in embracing him tightly. Batman stopped dead in his tracks startled by the scene.

"Yes," she whispered in his ear. Mad Hatter released a smile as he slowly raised his arms and hugged her back. Batman stood silently examining the scene. Sirens were finally heard, as usual Gotham Police was late.

"I'm not going to pretend I know what's going on. However, as a criminal and escapee of Arkham I'm afraid I have to take you into custody," Batman finally spoke. Alice broke the embrace worried, as she stared at Batman.

"But why? He saved me!" Alice protested.

"I can see that, however, the following is true. His actions today will be taken into account, I'll make sure of that," Batman spoke again. Mad Hatter let out a loud sigh as he stepped back lifting his arms in the air.

"It's true, I accept my fate," he said strongly. Alice gave him a questioning look. "It's alright, I know our paths will cross again," he reassured her. Alice blinked as she looked back at Batman who neared. "Please do see, my dear Alice, get's the help she's needed," Mad Hatter requested teasingly. Alice's eyes widen for a moment before blushing softly and smiling. He placed his hands behind his back letting Batman handcuff him willingly. Mad Hatter released a toothy grin at Alice then looked up the broken glass with the pieces of moonlight shinning down. "O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!"

The End

* * *

-Gasp another long story.- I hope those of you who read it enjoyed it as much as I did. I've been thinking of a plot of another story. OH my gosh I know this author is like totally obsessed... Yes I am pwhahaha!If only I can turn this into a comic T_T. I can't help but want to tell the world my version of Hatter and Alice, and hope others enjoy it and embrace as much as I do. So thank you readers and crazy fans of BTAS and Hatter/Alice shippers who happened to stumble across my stories and read. Thank you, I enjoyed your reviews and hope you enjoy my following Arc.

Note: Thanks to jjhatter for correcting me on Hatter's catchphrase. X_X!


End file.
